


无可挽回

by firehorns



Category: Justice League
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehorns/pseuds/firehorns
Summary: 布鲁斯觉得自己离死不远了。以及克拉克的回忆。





	1. Chapter 1

**死亡首先落在了他的眉眼。金色余晖跳跃，高楼被覆盖的薄薄的金箔反射出耀眼的光芒,恍惚间他觉得那是命运女神怜悯的轻吻。橙黄鲜红的光在天幕上深浅扩散，一点点铺陈开的油墨有些独特的美感，让人想起遥远东方某处壮丽的霜林。**   
**他已经很久没有认真看过夕阳了。**   
**周围烟雾弥漫，砖石破碎，战斗的冲击撕裂地面，愤怒的战吼充斥耳间。眨眼，再眨眼，他强行张开被陈血粘黏的眼睫，通过浑浊的瞳孔去抓住些什么。漫无目的地、渴求平衡的。他挣扎了一下，发觉自己已经移动不了了。深吸一口气，尝试着不把注意力集中在喉咙间窒息的铁锈味，不集中在胸部以下无知觉的部分，不集中在撕裂般火辣辣的痛苦上，不集中在洇洇温润鲜红血液包围时，他忽然相信了这是命绝之时的这个想法上。**   
**感觉却莫名的棒极了。**   
**他战斗在第一线，早已明了自己永远救不了所有人。他的理智强迫他分级别处理，但他一直选择忽视。人确实分类种，但除却生死无大事，面对生死无选择。此刻的平等来的太不应景，毫无意义的死亡其实是最大的不公。**   
**啊……他几乎要爱上这厚重夕阳景。**   
**他相信自己的内脏大概被爆炸冲击波伤了大半。新鲜血液持续不断从肿胀的喉道涌出，破烂的皮囊显然挡不住内部系统的崩溃，就如同他这辈子的无奈都集中到这个时刻穿透一切物理构造在空中爆裂，灰尽的粉尘好似也带上了流星的绚烂。**   
**就像是在狂风暴雨的大海中行驶，远处看见一座岛，身后同行船只被海浪吞噬沉没。想做点什么，你依旧形影单只。哪怕炙诚血热，把一切交出来任人宰割只求一瞬间的挽回，也是没有用的。明日会覆盖今日的一切，新欢旧悲会随着时间流缓缓推进。它们冉冉上升，却不会重来。明日的太阳不会是今天的太阳，而你无能为力。**   
**陨石始终还是会砸到自己身上。他想。**


	2. Chapter 2

布鲁斯是他所认识的人中最棒的侦探。他其实很想稍微夸张一点，说他是世界上最棒的侦探——鉴于他解决过无数的谜团，涉及人类的与非人类的，对抗过无数难以解决的智商交涉。但是他也知道，布鲁斯想人所想的能力带有着黑暗的含义，一切翻转，法外超英与法外罪犯在同一处。当他解决谜团时，思考会与工具相辅相成进而形成流畅的推理。结果冰冷，最后决定毫不留情。  
他总是毫不留情。  
克拉克·肯特会想，这世界有着许多相似的布鲁斯，有些平平安安度过一生，有人在悲痛中垂死挣扎，有人尝试一切改变，有人只由得一切随缘。人生百态，人世复杂，心态不同，处境变换，于是只有这么一个布鲁斯韦恩在八岁那年失去重心，只有这么一个布鲁斯韦恩选择与黑暗同行，只有这么一个布鲁斯韦恩选择把自己的全部拱手让给这该死的城市，哪怕残余可能被唾弃，精神可能被遗忘，所获变成灰，所献随风去。  
如今的布鲁斯韦恩，相对而言，变得温柔了许多。他仍记得，第一次尝试交流的时候蝙蝠侠压低声音叫超人滚出哥谭，克拉克只好忙不迭抱歉。他当时初出茅庐，能力也没有那么强（虽然已经很强大了，感谢黄太阳），一腔热血是有的，小心翼翼也是有的。虽然觉得领地意识强烈至此有些过分，但是从了解的信息得知，这个人大概是个好人。  
那时克拉克还不认识布鲁斯韦恩，他因突然被安排至距大都会一河之隔的哥谭负责慈善报告且恰好遇上帮派搞事于是下意识利用了超人的身份来帮助被吓坏的人们，此后蝙蝠侠出现，掐灯攻击帮派，然后转身，用独有的恐吓方式获取信息，同时要求克拉克救助无辜者、安慰受伤者。克拉克回来后，只剩下瑟瑟发抖的喽啰，帮派头目被蝙蝠侠扔在了警局门口。受惊的人群大多还没反应过来，克拉克思考了一下，又重新把建筑检查了一次，在警察与救护车到达后悄无声息地离开了那里。很奇怪的，明明这是他与蝙蝠侠第一次相遇，却行动默契地让他欣喜。他也不知欢欣为何而来，也许是觉得也有人跟他怀抱美好的希望吧。哪怕行为模式不同，出发点总是好的。  
克拉克觉得自己没那么孤独了。  
后来超人用超级听力听见了另一场打斗。他循声飞去，恰好截止了最后一个攻击蝙蝠侠的背后的运毒贩子的行为。蝙蝠侠没有说话，拿出抓勾飞上更高处。背影带着隐不可闻的怒气。他回头瞪了克拉克一眼，示意他跟着。蝙蝠侠穿过屋顶越过了高楼，最后稳稳地落在远离犯罪现场又偏僻的高处。他大概早已熟悉了城市的脉络吧，克拉克忍不住在心里赞叹。蝙蝠侠顿了顿，没开口，踩在滴水兽尖端，谨慎而疏远地看着他，就像是狮子后退做出攻击姿势一般有侵略性。他的披风悉悉作响，如果没有这声音夹在风声里，他几近融入到了黑暗里。仿佛那才是他的栖身之地。  
并不是不好奇这个人的处事方式，街头巷尾的夸张描绘与话语轻佻的恶意讽刺足够引起克拉克的好奇心，毕竟在他出现以后哥谭的犯罪率确实有所下降。不过克拉克还不至于向他取经——其实是有这样想过的不过他对自己想请教对方的想法一笑置之了。一愣神，他突然想起一句“眼睛是灵魂的窗口”。这么一个人会有一双怎样的眼睛？他的品性本不允许他运用能力探寻别人隐私，但是嗨，我们刚合作的挺好的……一双眼睛不会泄露什么吧……  
他有些晕眩地想着，心怀期待，又觉得有点不合时宜的好笑。  
咦，今晚他这样放松的笑了几次？  
——而年轻年轻，年少轻狂。手抓着大把时间的好处就在于什么都敢做。  
于是感性压过理智，克拉克用超级视线透过了他的白色护目镜。表情尊敬心带虔诚。  
…………拉奥啊，如星辰如海洋如一切他却偏偏化身黑暗！  
蝙蝠侠早就不耐烦，低吼了一句，“这里不是属于你的地方，现在，滚出我的城市！”而克拉克早已被那双眼中暴躁却坚定的情绪吸入，他坚信其中会有更深奥义。自此，无论是克拉克还是超人，都相信黑暗骑士的所作所为有脱离黑暗的含义。哪怕到了现在，有些东西不会变，就永远都是那个样子。而克拉克无可指摘，亦不能阻止。只求在某一刻崩裂之时，他能有所作为。  
啊，说反话还是会的，固执还是有的，但至少他温柔了许多。韦恩家的小鸟儿们抱怨可是少了许多嘞。


	3. Chapter 3

**他听见了呼喊。周围的一切扭曲且清晰——或许那只有他自己那么觉得。大家都在为了心中的正义而奋斗，几近浴血奋杀……啊不是杀，他们终究不像自己那样终究与杀字做抵抗。他们只是在战斗，为了正义的战斗。很早之前他便立下了不杀的誓言，相信那是自己不越界，不被同化的笃定信念。他或许是天性良善之人，可惜那一夜足够颠覆一切。那是他尚未了解且尚未为她做出贡献时哥谭赐予他的终极考验。天知道他有多想恨她啊，她是罪恶之城，她是绝望化身，由上级下都隐约透出腐烂的酸臭，尽管也有为之奋斗、希望有所改变的努力的平凡人，这座城始终不被大部分人喜爱。**   
**无论白天黑夜，无论春夏秋冬，无论何时何地与谁，你都不会首先回答“我爱哥谭”。**   
**但实际上，白天她冷淡甚至冷酷，一副毫不情愿拼命抗拒被人了解的可能性。而黑夜的哥谭却如同塞壬，你明知道靠近是不对的，可歌声美妙绝伦，让人自然而然沦陷而不自知。布鲁斯真他妈想剥除那黑夜笼罩下优雅的华袍露出底下布满的虱子，然后将内里的溃烂广而告之——不，他并没有也不可能会借此寻求不知情民众的一点对此城市的怜悯。**   
**可她又不止如此。**   
**他所处之地是大都会，但他仿佛被热流托向高空，思绪飘散融入了一河之隔的对面。金色的光亮铺满全身，鸟叫尖锐有力，早晨街边小店溢出的食物的香味，路边鲜花盛开的美妙，一群孩子的嬉笑打骂追逐声，行色匆匆的人们的喃喃低语，霓虹灯牌的闪烁，家庭里传出的电视机声与谈话声，笔尖擦过白纸的刷刷声，风掠过湖面的浅影，蟋蟀颤声，雨中模糊的色彩……他能感受到那些富有生机的东西，他用力的感受着这些压抑在黑暗里的生气勃勃，他竭尽所能地倾听这座城市的心跳，他觉得自己没有机会了。**   
**但直到这一刻，他终于觉得自己的所作所为有了不只是黑暗的价值。**   
**然后他听见黛安娜的呼喊。**   
**黛安娜的声音从来都如蓝宝石般方正锐利，一如品格，一如信念。但此刻她的声音颤抖——大概是因为战斗太久气息不稳吧。她接近疯狂地保护他不被敌人再次攻击，持续喊着他的名字，仿佛这就能把他从混沌中扳正。他假装听不见话语中的害怕。**   
**我很好……Di。他叫了昵称，他尝试着微笑，他假装听不到自己的声音里的像是放弃了的全然放松。**   
**接着他听到克拉克的声音。**   
**克拉克的声色一直温润低沉悦耳。当他是克拉克的时候，好听的男音简直为谦逊的行为与婉转的言辞加分——听起来可靠、正直，就像本人一样;当他作为超人时，他的声音为行为增添的不只是值得信任与依托的意味，更像是预示着天生的领袖气质与宽厚仁爱……啊，他也到了可以被称作仁爱的年龄了。他都不会老啊，这样一想反差倒也挺有意思的。**   
**他不会老去，他只会战死。但“在战场上战死”这个渴望更像是亚马逊女神们会做出的选择。**   
**布鲁斯好奇克拉克以后的选择会是什么。**


	4. Chapter 4

**布鲁斯觉得自己似乎游离在世界之外。**

**耳边嘈杂声响忽然小了起来。那些痛苦的、狂怒的、伤心的嘶吼逐渐飘远。他看着天幕加深了本来的颜色，鲜红变成了暗红，云层堆积翻滚，天边雷电在吼叫。风吹的树木呼呼作响，扰的人心神不定。阳光逐渐隐去，他成了旋涡慢慢下沉，隐隐约约心又有了安稳，一井闪烁的深渊。**

**终有一别。**

**戴安娜仿佛是穿过了千军万马来到他身边。她跪在布鲁斯的身边，紧紧地握住他的手。背影颤抖。**

**——结束了布鲁斯，结束了，结束了。你别担心，一切都会好的。**

**模糊的视觉捕捉到那银蓝与赤红，他感觉到又一个热源的接近——身体变冷，没有办法的事。他听见除了自然声，除了戴安娜不平稳的低语，除了其他英雄凌乱的不安的言辞，除了他自己喉间几欲爆发的渴求。**

**那是克拉克的声音。**

**他能感觉到克拉克身上的温暖气息。哪怕是蒙上阴翳，他身上犹如神祗的光辉不会就此掩盖。**

**克拉克一只手握住布鲁斯余温渐渐消逝的裸露的左手，另一只手缓慢无力地抚摸他布满干结血块的头发。**

**他看清了克拉克的双眼。暗蓝色宝石上全是密密匝匝的痛苦。**

**在两人产生交集之前，布鲁斯与克拉克过得是截然不同的人生。布鲁斯也是有着真情实感的凡人。离家探寻世界，变成一个连自己都不认识的人，心中堡垒尚未形成，心里抗争动荡不安。他见过雨中晦暗的漫长黑夜，秋中零落飘散的碎叶，茫茫广阔凉寂草原，漫无边际狂啸海洋。他背着满腔愤怒经过残花满草的断崖只想着把布鲁斯韦恩抛弃，他握着无边悲伤穿过熙熙攘攘的人群只想着报仇泄恨。他曾是那么地理想主义，那么地坚持于光明行事坚守正义，那么愚蠢地渴求自私的幸福，直到看见盛极一时风华不再，直到看见明媚笑容陷入崩溃，知道看见古朴宁静荡然无存，直到再一次且没有终止地梦见欢声笑语被两声枪声打破。**

**那串破碎的珍珠项链。**

**还有那束破碎的鸢尾。他不知道当时为什么要拿着它。**

**一定程度的爆发与崩溃，他选择正视。他却永远无法正视那串珍珠项链。**

**鸢尾代表思念。破碎的鸢尾代表思念不再死于无望。**

**如果他的父母没有死，他就不会成为这么一个控制欲超强过分冷漠兼是受虐与虐待属性的混蛋，整天穿着一套只会在无名恐怖秀里的斗篷出来吓人，还装作一副能自信掌控一切的样子。如果他的父母没有死，他就会成为一个自私愚蠢拥有幸福没头没脑的公子哥儿，整天只会在各种聚会与俱乐部晃悠乐活的富二代，说不定会是一个关注底层人民的好人吧。最后他会毫无怨恨地死在自己的床上，戈登或者其他什么好心人来给他收尸。如果卢修斯还在大概会给他举行一个低调的葬礼。他可能没有孩子，可能会像现在这样有养子与养女。然后娱乐报刊会用大版面刊登“布鲁斯韦恩因纵欲过度而死亡”或者“布鲁斯韦恩——花花公子死于登山事故”诸如此类没有真实依据的的东西，过多几天，过多几个星期，除了他家的仍存亲密关系的人——他怀疑存在的可能性——与公司高层以外没有人会在意布鲁斯韦恩的死亡。“金钱至上”是谁说的？**

**没有用处的布鲁斯韦恩。快乐的布鲁斯韦恩。**

**布鲁斯愿意用一辈子换得几十年这样愚蠢的幸福。**


	5. Chapter 5

用了很多年克拉克才明白，布鲁斯不会无来由的想做些什么。哪怕布鲁斯无意识的眼角微皱，也有可能含有某种微妙的意思。  
但偶尔一两次……他会做一些没来由也不能确定结果的事情。  
就像43岁那一年的生日，他穿着流浪汉的衣着，从城市的一头走去另一头。布鲁斯在生日前一天，巡逻计划制定好的两个小时后，突然脱下制服决定去休息。他略带疲惫地敲开蒂姆的房门，看着蒂姆疑惑的眼神口齿含糊地告知蒂姆让他处理哥谭事务。回到房间，接过阿尔弗雷德的牛奶后要求阿尔弗雷德推掉第二天白天的一切活动。就说去欧洲与一众影星朋友共度周末了，布鲁斯头也不抬地说，声音比平时弱了不少。  
第二天凌晨四点回来，浑身酒精与呕吐物与不知道什么的味道，手里拿着一只破碎的鸢尾。  
蒂姆后来半开玩笑地跟克拉克讲，布鲁斯这是在检测保护城市的成果呢，眼睛里却满是担忧。韦恩家的孩子也不是没想着给他过生日，但鉴于布鲁斯的脾气什么都只敢暗着来。而那一年，大家保持了沉默。  
还有他38岁那一年的圣诞。  
那时哥谭下起了大雪。街头巷尾圣诞歌叮铃铃，就连流浪的小孩儿也见人就喊圣诞节快乐。那一年哥谭的犯罪率下降明显，相当长的一段时间里城市维持着平静。小混混们的小打小闹很容易被制止。  
大家都知道圣诞节应当是团聚的日子，所以正义联盟自愿留守的英雄们都得到了带领家人在瞭望塔上一同度过圣诞的机会。圣诞夜前夕，布鲁斯在其他六位元老提出这个提议时撇嘴不说话，这只会带来不必要的麻烦，布鲁斯最后勉强出了声，回答冷淡。结果一个小时后，就有相关人员带着装饰品上来了。年轻的正联人员们自觉地接过工作人员的圣诞树与圣诞挂件，自个儿欢乐的组成队，把瞭望塔可供参观的地方都好好打扮了遍。巡逻一圈回来的绿灯一脸惊喜，不怕死地问布鲁斯怎么突然改变主意。  
“麻烦可以被解决。”布鲁斯看都不看哈尔。  
巴里一脸“你知我知”的表情看着哈尔，哈尔反抛了个媚眼，于是巴里把哈尔拖到一边继续讨论关于收敛的话题，顺带拿了两个冰激凌。在一旁看着布鲁斯的戴安娜笑容灿烂，就像见到自家孩子别扭却听话时的宽慰笑容。亚瑟翻了个白眼，结果嘴角弯的像弯月闪亮亮。维克多对着克拉克摊摊手，感觉良好地继续检查防火墙。  
克拉克在装饰一新的大厅里，看着英雄们脸上的期待与眉飞色舞，恍惚间回到了那个总是热闹非凡的小镇酒吧。每到圣诞夜前夕，酒吧老板就会推出新口味鸡尾酒，一些年很好喝，一些年很糟糕，但每一年都很开心。小镇里每个人都会到酒吧讨要一杯，嘻嘻哈哈骂骂咧咧，彼此之间心照不宣。一轮酒结束后，大家自动自觉收拾残局，向镇长祝酒，向各自感谢又一年的陪伴，彼此送上温暖的圣诞祝贺，然后各回各家。克拉克会揽着家人赖在软软的沙发上，听着他们满是欢欣的话语，吃着苹果派，就着甜甜的果酒度过这一夜。当然，“圣诞快乐！”  
呵。  
那是布鲁斯细不可闻的笑声。没有嘲讽，没有更多，只有愉悦。于是他听到了自己心里绽放烟花朵朵，五颜六色声响巨大，有点晕眩，但心里满足。  
啊……他今年会和我们一起过圣诞吧。我会跟他一起过圣诞吧。克拉克心有希冀。  
然后克拉克眼睁睁看着布鲁斯在瞭望塔装饰结束后返回了哥谭开始新一轮的巡逻。他想，如果他是只拉布拉多，估计就要露出委屈的狗狗眼了。  
……别想太多，先把爹妈带过来吧。克拉克有点无奈的想着。  
戴安娜和巴里很开心，因为终于见到了肯特牌苹果派的制作者玛莎·肯特，亚瑟则偷偷把乔纳森·肯特拉到一边询问育儿经，媚拉挽着亚瑟，眉目间皆是笑意。哈尔到处晃悠，利用戒指能量做了一个又一个恶作剧，一堆有着超能力的小孩们追着哈尔，嘴里说着要折腾回去，其实早就笑开了花。维克多居然和老英雄打起了扑克，一路放水估计放的很有成就感吧。  
“圣诞快乐！”  
每个人的脸上都焕发出金色的光芒。瞭望塔窗外的蓝色地球似乎也覆盖上了一层金色的光亮。啊哈，眼里有光，看什么都是亮的。  
克拉克把父母送回堪萨斯，照顾他们直至入睡后，回到了正联总部。凌晨五点的总部大厅乱七八糟，但他依旧能感受到残余的热闹气息。  
真希望布鲁斯也能看到呀……啊？  
他看到布鲁斯的休息室里亮着灯。  
“你……我以为你会在家。”通过安全检查与布鲁斯内部房间的许可，克拉克进去看到的是一个脱掉头罩的布鲁斯。克拉克脱口而出的询问差点让他咬到舌头。  
诶，心有惶恐装冷静，活该。  
“我开着蝙蝠机巡逻了一圈，并没有用很长时间，来得及同两个孩子以及阿福等待十二点钟声。”布鲁斯抬头扫了克拉克一眼。“你怎么回来了，不是应该在堪萨斯吗，也不是你值班。”布鲁斯挑眉，语气听起来像是在叙述而不是在询问。  
“虽然看到你我也不觉得惊喜就是了。小镇男孩，总想着照顾别人不是吗。”  
嗯？心情不错？无意识的，克拉克嘴角上扬。  
“只是在想要不要回来……收拾一下。”  
“是吗。”布鲁斯轻轻扯了扯嘴角，没再看克拉克，自顾自站起来看向窗外的景色。“太阳在那边。”  
——是啊……太阳，你也是……希望。黑色的希望。  
克拉克走到布鲁斯身旁。慢慢的。  
“布鲁斯，其实你完全可以带着孩子们和阿福一起上来过圣诞节的。大家都想见见能做出如此好吃的小甜饼的能人呢。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“布鲁斯我没有别的意思我只是想哪一次圣诞我们可以试着聚在一起——”  
“好。”  
克拉克怀疑自己听错了。  
好。布鲁斯又重复了一次。  
“你是有什么考量吗？例如看好我们不会因为喝多了发酒疯？”克拉克试着开了个玩笑，心里有点慌。  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……开个玩笑”。克拉克有点愧疚地笑着。“我猜你也很累了，你应该多休息一点，B。”  
想了想，心里有些尴尬，克拉克转身就要走。  
一只温暖的带着手套的手抓住了克拉克的手臂。  
“……怎么了布鲁斯？”  
希望突然无休止的涌现出来。  
“……”  
“……”  
“别在意。“ 那只手松开了。  
克拉克忍耐了一下，转过身露出了大大的笑脸。“你为联盟做了很多，我们都很感激你每一次的出手相助。其实你可以放松一些的，毕竟大家其实都很喜欢你，你不必总是拒人千里之外。”  
——说啊克拉克，说啊。  
“我……我觉得……”  
——说啊。  
“啊，圣诞快乐。”  
克拉克心里泄了气。  
“……圣诞快乐。”布鲁斯朝他点了点头。  
走出布鲁斯的房间，克拉克装作一切正常，尝试不去想念手臂上残留的余温。  
敢念念不忘，却不敢表达真心。天下人的必经之路吗。  
几个月后，迪克跟着巴里上来瞭望塔喝茶。用各种理由把巴里丢给哈尔后，跑到克拉克的休息室。  
“你知道布鲁斯那天圣诞节去了哪里吗？”迪克嚼着小甜饼，一脸认真的问克拉克。  
“那不是几个月之前……我早上回来遇到他在瞭望塔。”  
“是吗。”迪克眨了眨眼。“我以为他是专门去见了什么人。我没怎么见过他那个样子。阿福本来都把他送上床了，躺都躺下了。五分钟后他突然又出现在蝙蝠洞。阿福问他，他说要见个人。结果他来了瞭望塔？他来瞭望塔见谁啊……是喜欢上哪一位英雄了吗？”迪克口吻带了点揶揄的味道。  
“他……有他的想法吧，可能只是个借口。”克拉克随意编了个回答——他确实也不知道。  
迪克摇摇头。“他的计划都安排好了，而且如果他不想说，他完全可以不说，没必要专门告诉我去见个人。”  
“……我不知道。我们也不好问什么。问了反正也不会有回应。”  
——这不一定代表什么克拉克。  
“他的眼睛里……没有什么情绪。我都跟他搭档那么久了，有计划没计划我是看得出来的。“迪克把剩下的小甜饼放在克拉克的桌子上。“我只是有点担心他，你知道的。漫无目的……我最怕看到他这样。”  
——克拉克别。  
迪克突然截住了话头，和克拉克道别便离开了休息室。  
“我想，他不完全是为了自己，但也终于是……为了自己。”迪克丢下那么一句，又扫了克拉克一眼，表情若有所思。  
——是啊，没什么特别含义却依旧做了，这不像布鲁斯。或许确实是……心血来潮而已。  
哪怕只是心血来潮，说不定是终于有那么一瞬间布鲁斯放过了自己，放过自己不紧绷神经，放过自己不想后果——但真的没有思考过可能的结果吗？  
克拉克相信他会考虑周全，尽管不一定什么都有个结果。  
他曾祈求自己也有那么一次机会作为他无意义行为的接受者。  
其实布鲁斯脑子里总会转过各种恶毒的刻薄，而克拉克知道这并非故意。布鲁斯总归是有想法的。怕的就是他不再尖锐，那他所做的一切真的就白费了。有意思的是，过度的反驳和冷漠并非就是不在意。而现在的他，很少有这样的反应了。这是否代表着他放下了一些东西？哪怕只是一点点？  
克拉克希望自己能帮助“留存”这。  
“守护”这个对他而言会打破平衡的词，他不敢用。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一节很长……

“你为什么不懂！”  
那是他曾经救过的孩子。  
“你难道猜不出他们有多痛苦吗！”  
那个孩子，那个黑发蓝眼的孩子，那个紧握双拳怒气满身的孩子，那个站在血泊浑身鲜红的孩子——  
“我是在执行正义！”  
在某一个潮湿的黑夜，那个孩子的父母被精神犯残忍杀害，克拉克听到了他疯狂的求救——  
“我的父母就这样被他们杀了……死的毫无意义！！”  
那是个失去一切的孩子——那只是个孩子啊——拉奥啊！  
“你已经做了这些事而我不能要求你停下你将要做的事，但是请让我帮你——你不必再接着走下一步！”  
——求你。让我帮你。  
“……连你都无法救我的父母！”男孩恶狠狠地擦了一把脸，像是要抹去不必要的情绪。他脸上有新的淤痕，手臂上有新划的割伤，大概是那次抗争留下的防御性伤口。克拉克看见了他手上那把从家里带出的防御用的点三八。枪身依旧崭新明亮，但在克拉克看来那并没有预示着什么好的发展。此刻男孩用因悲痛而爆发的怨恨力量威胁杀害他父母的男人，而男人一脸茫然惊恐却觉有趣而面带笑意，持续挑战着男孩紧绷欲裂的神经。不远处，凶手的母亲跪地痛哭着，仿佛这就能带回男孩几欲失去的理性。  
——不要。  
男孩突然向克拉克打了一枪。  
“你看，真不公平啊。”男孩表情冷酷，满眼嘲弄，“你不会受到伤害。而脆弱的他们死了，我还活着。”  
“——而我甚至不能报仇！”  
克拉克的脸上露出鲜明痛苦与隐忍交替的表情。他面对过那么多的困境，而此刻他无计可施。男孩的眼睛是静默不能的满目疮痍，是黑不见底的海啸深渊，是无计可施的自暴自弃，是茫然惊恐的无能为力。那是一个人失去一切所拥有的眼睛。在那双眼前他觉得自己的力量只有卑微的含义。不可抗拒的，克拉克想起了布鲁斯——他是否曾经也陷入其中无法自拔？  
“让我帮你——请相信我！”近乎是边缘了，不能这样下去——  
“我不会伤害你！”  
克拉克眼神近乎祈求。  
在定定地僵持了五分钟——男孩紧盯着超人好似他能从注视里得到什么一般——克拉克用一种接近缓和却又带有不可抗拒的神情靠近男孩，他伸出手拿走那一把点三八口径的手枪并扔在一边，眼中带着安慰。男孩表情僵硬得就像是木然的傀儡，头顶被悲伤的手指所控制。但是克拉克早就明白，傀儡并非无情无义，它们也会想要全然的自由，若非得已，它们不会去把前因后果扭曲以求得律法的约束。  
“我原以为你会更加强硬一些。因为我做的是错的。尽管我相信是对的。”  
男孩——不，伊利斯——伊利斯突然放松地笑了出来。  
“我本以为你会竭尽所能阻止我，而不是用这他妈的毫无意义的话语来停止我的自我盲目。不过居然奏效了，这我没有预见到。”  
“——我何其有幸求得了你的宽恕啊……我依旧相信你——但我绝不会宽恕你！”  
伊利斯爆发出一阵疯狂的笑声。他拼命地笑着，就像是拼命地哭，哭的好似五脏六腑被扭曲，哭的好似被宣判无尽刑期。克拉克恍惚间觉得他再也不能被重建。他听到希望的破碎。克拉克在头痛加剧之前像背负了什么一样逃离了现场。  
他甚至被此动摇，动摇至失衡，接近失衡。  
——我需要时间——  
——空气空气太阳太阳没有光没有光没有光——  
——布鲁斯！！！  
而此刻他痛苦地无法用平常的语调去叫那个名字。  
克拉克强忍着，强迫自己冷静下来后飞回了联盟。首先发现伊利斯的其实是戴安娜。而戴安娜需要克拉克的一个解释。  
看见强打精神的克拉克，戴安娜心想自己是否有些残忍。她并不是没有遇到过这种情况：她或者正联的其他英雄救了那些失去爱的人的受害者，但当时间一点一点过去，受害者反而反过来变成加害者。可是他们对此也做不了什么。受害者在伤痛中无法恢复于是走向极端去伤害加害者，而加害者的家属也会因此痛苦于是选择反击。于是这成了无法调和的问题：谁的痛苦更多些？更多的人就有权利撕心裂肺强迫另一方接受他们不能接受的一切吗？那律法何在？正义何在？  
阻止吗？可以。劝服吗？可以。帮助吗？不能。  
她面对了不少，而这从来都很棘手。  
现在轮到了卡尔。轮到卡尔面对借超人精神用错误的手段“行使正义”的人。戴安娜在呼叫他之前惊恐地发现她竟觉得这一天对卡尔来说来得太晚。  
可偏偏那是个孩子。  
何至于此。  
“卡尔……我不得不这样。”戴安娜把手放在克拉克的肩膀上，好像这就能给予点什么。她尽可能使语气听起来不那么悲哀，尽管她真的觉得很悲哀。“我们都……只能尽力而为。”  
“我不想用超人的身份去告诉他们该做什么不该做什么，他们明明没有多少选择，而我却跑过去一脸认真，或许看起来还很正气地毁了一切。”克拉克望向戴安娜，她的神情肃穆。“我该谢谢你们让我亲自处理。只是虽然我都35岁了，怕是状态不好，只望没有影响联盟的形象。”  
“只是我，卡尔，只是我。是我把你推进如此境地。”  
联盟里的每一个人都能解决伊利斯的问题，但唯独卡尔才是那个最应该出面的人。  
卡尔啊，总有人需要告诉他正确的做法。总有人去告诉他们什么是正确的。  
“卡尔……你作为超人，作为氪星的遗孤，作为大都会市民心中仰望的对象，作为这个地球上唯一超级英雄联盟的领导者，你也没有多少选择的机会。我很抱歉，你必须去面对。”戴安娜尝试着不那么强硬与不近人情。她顿了顿，仿佛下定了决心，“这个问题会始终持续，你活多久，你就得面对多久。”  
他知道戴安娜想试着安慰她，他也知道她知道克拉克想试着安慰她。他们互相担心，只是这会无休止的进行下去。毕竟有些东西，安慰永远不足够。你甚至不会有动力去解决。  
“我是半神，而你属于外星的馈赠，我们有的是时间可以寻求帮助，可以深入思考，可以找到一切我们能找到的方法去让他们意识到：总会有第二次机会。在事态扭转的一刻，我们会得到他们的宽恕，我们不会成为对抗他们的叛徒。我们不需要也没有能力去为他们指引道路，我们是他们前进道路的清除障碍的卫士。我们是追求正义的人，是维护正义的先锋，有些时候，为了大的趋势，我们……并不能救所有人。  
——可我们必须告诉他们让他们认识对与错！”  
“善恶对错是相对的，我们对此无可奈何……而无论如何，那不会阻止什么。你不会阻止我将要做的事，无论我是否可以真正给予帮助。”  
戴安娜叹了口气，“是的，我不会，我也没有权力。”  
她在克拉克的脸上看到了疲惫。希望是松了口气有所收获的疲惫，她想。  
“你需要去休息。晒晒太阳也好。我想玛莎不会介意给你多做几个苹果派。今天值班由我来吧。”戴安娜像哄孩子一样温柔地笑着，行为却带了些毋庸置疑的意味坐在了指挥台前。刚打开监控画面，戴安娜用一种很确定，确定地更像是强硬的口吻叫住了克拉克。  
“你还需要和布鲁斯谈谈。”  
克拉克希望自己没有轻微地在颤抖。

克拉克不是没有经过哥谭，事实上他已经绕了哥谭四五圈。今日哥谭傍晚雾蒙蒙，重的连他自己都迷惑了。如果凡事都只是一层雾多好，风一吹就能解决的事，那就不用像剥洋葱一样一层一层耐心剥开分析还得冒着流眼泪的风险，而且若一不小心摸了眼……啧，惨烈。  
……虽然他现在跟摸了眼差不多，结果还头痛。太阳穴突突跳，头脑沉重思考模糊浑浑噩噩。克拉克心想，糊涂疲惫，要坏事了。真应该晒晒太阳再过来的。突感后悔，于是停在云端，飞也不是不飞也不是。他真希望佩里老编骂的他狗血淋头顺便砸他一脸稿子——好歹能集中精神奋力工作。而且只要把稿子写好就万事大吉了，哪需要思考以后人生风险。  
正常情况下……他倒是很希望蝙蝠侠能给他提出点什么建议。只是现在……  
所以年龄增长对情商培养没什么用。该怂还是怂，怂的无可复加，35年的经验放在布鲁斯面前估计也就一两秒散了。克拉克差点又咬到舌头，心里的略微委屈被压了下去。  
自从戴安娜要求他去见布鲁斯后，这一个星期除去联盟会议外他尽可能避开与布鲁斯的单独见面。作为蝙蝠侠时，布鲁斯甚至没对他的异常反应表现出什么嘲讽的情绪，他对此心有戚戚焉却也很感激。伊利斯尚未成年，且他的理由充分，陪审团没有什么理由不放过他。但他现在仍然孤独地待在小空间里，周围是墙，有人嘲讽与侮辱。可是就算他出来了，事情还是会那么混乱，伊利斯还是会处于混沌之中，表情平静地接受暴风雨。而他现在几乎每天都指明要见克拉克。  
他能想象自己，作为一位正值壮年的成人，会被一个孩子嘲讽地有多么惨烈。  
不过也有可能……或许不是嘲讽，或许是……一些其他的。一些他不忍心听却在未来一定会听到且必须振作起来诚心接受并扳正的东西。  
他不知道自己能不能做得到。去见他。  
布鲁斯肯定是知道的——他知道卡尔面对伊利斯时的无措，他知道卡尔需要一个方式来放过伊利斯和自己，他肯定也必然知道克拉克有多看重他的任何一句评论。他更不会想不到，克拉克对自己所将要做的事情感到不确定，不确定到不敢轻易求教任何人。  
而他没有说什么。克拉克也知道自己尚未做好准备去与他认真探讨问题。  
为什么没有准备好？因为那是布鲁斯韦恩，那个在八岁就失衡的布鲁斯韦恩，那个曾处于伊利斯当时情境的人。克拉克并不是害怕自己的坦诚会伤害到布鲁斯，相反的，布鲁斯一定会用刻薄的口吻戳出他的软弱，然后他就不用与他人讨论曾经的过往。而克拉克也不会截住他的话头，他只会坐直，然后用轻松的口吻调笑。布鲁斯这边是讽刺，克拉克这边是理解。  
我知道他所知道的，他也知道我所知道的。就不知道他知不知道我所想的。  
而伊利斯不像他。经历再相同，也不像他。但克拉克要在伊利斯可能走上某人的老路前把他拉回来。  
所以这就是为何他需要和布鲁斯谈谈——就算没能准备好——那不是为了自己，那是为了让一个情绪起伏大的孩子如何冷静下来并投入到新生活，而不是冷酷自弃或变成犯罪团伙里的一员。最好最好，最好别让他变成像蝙蝠侠一样的存在。  
那太痛苦了。  
克拉克决定先回家好好洗漱一番。  
他很想，虽然也很不确定，想见到布鲁斯。

 

夜晚的大都会与夜晚的哥谭是截然不同的景象。哪怕是夜，大都会的任何一栋建筑都闪烁着热情的光，像是水晶反射的迷人闪亮，而不像他孤独堡垒那一片冷冰冰的刺眼的白光。其实一开始他还是愿意甚至很乐意待在堡垒里的。这里不近人烟，有的是可以学习的知识及各种有趣的外星科技，而且有他父亲的智能影像，他们甚至可以在一起聊聊天，虽然也聊不长。但是在一开始，在还没有成为超人之前，在离开堪萨斯流浪几年以后，那是他除了堪萨斯以外最能接受他的地方。  
孤独堡垒……他当时觉得自己很孤独。起个这样的名字只是因为有点赌气，不是气世界，而是气自己为什么要让自己处于那么一个境地。直到遇到了蝙蝠侠，他意识到有些东西改变了。好的改变。  
成为超人一段时间后，他因为工作又一次来到了哥谭。其实他要是想来哥谭见蝙蝠侠，也就是几秒钟的事情就能过来了，何况有蝙蝠侠的地方就会有动静，并不难找到他。不过蝙蝠侠那个控制狂肯定不会想见到某个哥谭外人在他的城市上空随便游荡，他甚至不会想着去信任他……一个刚出现的好像想为世界做点什么的外星人。不过克拉克自己不会否认自己，相反的，他不介意坦荡荡告诉蝙蝠侠自己的想法，例如他想尽力帮助他，例如他很高兴能与蝙蝠侠成为同伴。  
……所以为什么现在坦荡不来了。顾虑太多了吗？类似于“布鲁斯是不是直男”……哦拜托布鲁西宝贝的暧昧对象可是各类帅哥美女……男女通吃好吗？！或者“如果孩子们不接受他怎么办”——不对你想太远了！  
克拉克很挫败地叹了口气，怎么现在成了个十八九岁的脑子里全是些有的没的青少年。人虽未老心又躁动，之前可靠的沉稳跑到哪里去了。  
疲惫催人烦，烦躁催人累，劳累催人胡思乱想到乱七八糟的天方夜谭。  
飘在云层中的克拉克低头看了看繁华的都市，选择倾听市中心人群的各类声音好分散精神冷静冷静。  
没用多久克拉克回到了公寓。他从自家窗户飘了进来，脱衣服时瞟了一眼打开了的手提电脑。露易丝发了好几封邮件，从简短的要求到要求修改稿子再到带不满的抱怨他“该死我一直给你打掩护你要是没能完成任务我就戳穿你的身份”。他能想象露易丝眯着眼睛，嘴角撇到一边，双手抱胸一脸恶狠狠。不过毕竟是露易丝——也幸亏有露易丝，克拉克的行为，例如大事件发生时总是不在场或者休息时间总是孤独一人……诸如此类的事情，都有了合理化的解释。露易丝甚至当了克拉克“女友”的“闺蜜”，偶尔会冒出类似于“凯打你电话你不接”或者“你记得8点把我和凯送回去我还有稿子要打而凯的研究还得继续呢”只为了周围人不在休息的空隙无意义的嚼舌根。好吧，露易丝的话谁敢不信呢。她告诉他她要这样做的时候还很高兴呢。  
不过女朋友或者男朋友……是没有的。  
……他可没为自己始终单身感到可惜好吗。  
说起来，他当年确实且现在依旧是爱着露易丝的。只是含义变了而已。你想啊，露易丝行为风风火火，细伶伶脚踝踩在八厘米高跟鞋里居然还是什么都能做。她拥有战胜一切的自信与勇气，智商情商都很高且不畏强权施加的压力。作为记者的时候，总能一针见血地提出问题，也总能从受访者嘴里撬出需要的信息。更何况，她高挑又美丽，微笑动人。他怀疑追求露易丝的人是不是从大都会排到了法国巴黎。  
刚到新城市的小镇男孩怎么可能不为如此优秀的女性动心。  
可她爱的是超人，不是克拉克。  
那一次小丑偷取了一块含有大量氪元素的石头，并让一些无辜民众中了笑气的毒。戈登很生气，明明阿克汉姆已经很久没出事了，结果突然冒出个哈莉奎恩，于是又乱了套。更要紧的是，小丑跑到了大都会与卢瑟合作，于是蝙蝠侠也跑到了大都会。白天蝙蝠侠以布鲁斯韦恩的形象攀向了卢瑟，卢瑟自然就相信了这个头脑空空的富二代。看着布鲁斯无辜又好奇的双眼，卢瑟告诉他他在为国防部研发新型机器人，“这可以用在受灾地区的勘察，也可以用于太空探索。”卢瑟表情认真，口气友善地尝试引诱他投资新计划。布鲁斯也自然而然地接受了提议并表示他会好好思考。到了夜晚，穿戴好装备，蝙蝠侠按照方案一潜入了卢瑟的工厂。结果小丑出现了——身后是被吊在半空的露易丝——疯狂大笑着欢迎小蝙蝠的到来，估计是没经过卢瑟的允许就启动了机器人。那些机器人战斗力很强，不在自己地盘里的蝙蝠侠明显吃亏。  
于是蝙蝠侠采用了方案二。  
超人在听到露易丝的呼喊后，立马挡住了被卢瑟科技炸开洞的轮船并用全速赶向现场。那时蝙蝠侠差一点就抵挡不住机器人的攻击了，克拉克护在他们两人前，用热视线把机器人五马分尸了一通后，在大爆炸前抱着两人离开了现场。  
成功落地后，蝙蝠侠从他环绕的臂弯挣脱出来，发射吊钩飞回了自动行驶的蝙蝠机里。经历了这样一番折腾，露易丝明显不舒服，超人赶紧把她送回了酒店，在她道谢之前便飞到某个无人的地方，换好克拉克的衣服，然后扮出一副急忙的样子拿着稿子敲响露易丝的房门。他装作惊讶看着一身陈污、扶着额头的露易丝并小心翼翼地询问与关心。露易丝摆摆手，一脚踢开高跟鞋，有点不爽地倒在软软的沙发上。“我刚从小丑的手里跑出来，在超人与蝙蝠侠的帮助下。卢瑟与小丑有合作。幸好我的录音笔还在。”她翻了个白眼的同时打开了电脑，“我得写稿子，你打电话给佩里通知轮船下沉的消息的细节。”  
“露易丝……你确定不用休息一下吗？”克拉克有点担心，却也不好说太多。露易丝的倔脾气他是知道的。  
“……闭嘴，再干涉我信不信我把你踢出去。”露易丝皱起秀眉，但又一脸无所谓的模样，“况且我还得去见布鲁斯。稿子不写完我得一直念着。”  
克拉克警觉起来。“为什么？”  
“布鲁斯看起来像个漂亮的草包，实际上我们的目的是一致的：找出卢瑟制造武器的目的。”露易丝的眼睛突然闪了一下，“我……错看了他。”  
“你喜欢他吗露易丝？”克拉克心突然沉了一下。  
“……”  
“……”  
“至少他证明了自己除去漂亮皮囊外还有着敏锐的观察与正义气概。我没有理由拒绝。”  
“如果你这么说，那我可以尝试着相信这个人。”小记者心虚地推了推眼镜，强迫自己压下像是嫉妒与无力的感觉。“但……”  
“我也……不可能一直爱着超人。我总得试着开始新关系。”  
“……你爱着超人吗？”克拉克突然不想知道接下来的回答。  
“……”  
“……我想你的表情说的是‘是’。”  
他感觉麻木从脚底爬上了肩。  
不。  
“……我或许爱他——”  
不露易丝不……  
“但我也相信超人不会是他唯一的身份。我可能不会接受他的……另一个身份。何况，你接受得了你的另一半每天都冒着危险拯救世界吗？我就算能接受，也会心碎。”  
露易丝身体僵硬了一下。克拉克不用仔细观察都能看得见。  
“我必须放弃他。我跟他……不会在同一条道上。我需要一个能互相扶持，最后能一起走上绝路的普通人。”她干笑了一阵，假装自己说的话很好笑。  
“——他永生，而我会死。我不能把他置于如此境地。”  
克拉克知道这很难。对他或对露易丝。  
他突然下定了决心。  
满腔悲伤，有些东西却毋庸置疑。  
“露易丝。”  
露易丝抬头。  
“……我很抱歉。”  
克拉克拉开了自己的衬衫。他飘了起来。  
露易丝在看清衬衫下红蓝织物后，震惊的站了起来，又因为动作太猛酸痛的脚踝受不住，她踉跄了一下，狼狈地跌倒在地。克拉克心里有愧，想扶她，结果被露易丝甩开了手。  
“你骗我……那么久，你都不告诉我？！”露易丝看起来就像是要咆哮，“克拉克肯特，该死的，你他妈瞒了我那么久！”她紧咬牙关，“我信任你！”  
克拉克选择沉默。他不敢也不能做出什么评价。  
露易丝突然安静了。她低头看了看地板，缓慢的站起身，然后向后一倒，直接瘫在了沙发上。她用手臂挡住自己的眼睛，脸上的肌肉似乎在轻轻颤动。  
“克拉……不，超人。我很抱歉。”露易丝没有移开手臂。  
“我接受你的道歉，我也很感激你的理解。真的，我很抱歉。”  
克拉克深吸一口气，尝试着平稳地说出接下来的话：  
“我会永远爱你。”  
露易丝叹了口气，有点勉强地坐起来。他们之间沉默了十分钟，克拉克觉得每一秒都是浇注愧疚的炽热滚烫的一桶铁水。  
他……给不了露易丝想要的东西。但一旦接受了“不能在一起”的事实，又好似放下了什么。心里又空了一块，可他不觉得难过。  
他们就在这沉默里僵持着。  
露易丝一脸挫败。她打破了沉默，“你觉得这会影响什么吗，超人？”  
“不，不会。请你叫我克拉克。我们仍是朋友。”  
“好的……克拉克。”她顿了顿，突然释然的笑了，“我也会永远爱你。”  
“谢谢你……露。”克拉克点点头。语气诚恳。  
“现在，去拯救世界吧小镇男孩！”露易丝又恢复了她原本的样子，姿态强势自信满满。“如果你需要我的帮助，尽管开口，我会竭尽所能——不过别指望我会因为你是钢铁之躯而变得温柔善解人意，别想。”她停一停，口气沉稳坚定不移，“——但我欠你太多，所以在你使用人类身份时，必定竭尽全力护你周全。卡尔艾尔，去吧！”  
露易丝双眸闪动着坚定的光芒。  
这就是为什么克拉克爱着露易丝且会永远爱她的原因。她是那么的清楚自己所想所要并敢于争取或放弃，永远昂首挺胸面对问题，嘴边挂着自信又挑衅的笑容。而克拉克肯特——即使年过三十心理依旧觉得自己是个平凡的小镇男孩的家伙——没有她的毅力与勇气。  
可他总归是要面对的。……虽然他觉得自己头顶乌云密布了。  
窗外雨淅淅沥沥，人群喧闹依旧，就是有点嘈杂。克拉克慢吞吞地洗了个澡，换上了旧T恤和宽松的休闲裤。他定定地坐着，仿佛周围发生了什么或者将要发生什么都与他无关。  
——那是你现在以及未来都必须面对的问题，他是你一定要面对的人。  
——伊利斯需要你，你需要蝙蝠侠。  
——第二次机会。每个人都值得拥有第二次机会。每个人都需要机会。  
深呼吸两次，又深呼吸了两次，他拿出了通讯器。  
“超人呼叫蝙蝠侠。”  
他静静地等待着。  
“蝙蝠侠在线。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……已切换私人频道。”  
“……我本来想直接到韦恩庄园找你。”  
“……”  
“我怕打扰你的工作。”  
“你已经打扰了。”  
隔空都能感受到布鲁斯的不满。克拉克不准备对此做点什么。重点不是这个。  
“我需要和你谈谈。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“我在听。”  
“关于伊利斯那件事，我很抱歉。我处理地很糟糕。”  
“道歉的对象错了。”  
“我很感激你没有对我失态做出任何评价。谢谢你。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“如果可以的话，我想见你一面。”  
“你给我听着：别指望我会在这件事上帮上什么忙。这是你的事，你是他的救世主，他做的一切都是因为你。”  
“我知道。”  
“若你处理得当，那就是你应当做的事；如果你没有解决，那这一切都是你的错。”  
“我知道。”  
“我不会让你来大宅的。阿尔弗雷德要做的事情很多，我可不想增加他负担。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“好。”  
“……”  
“我很抱歉……”  
“你可以来蝙蝠洞。”  
“……啊？”  
“……”  
“我以为……”  
“——这件事和工作可以同时进行。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……谢谢。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……不必。”  
蝙蝠侠切断了联络。  
克拉克觉得有什么膨胀了起来。

 

哥谭也在下雨。  
暗黑的巷子，匆匆奔跑躲雨的人们，透着玻璃上水珠看见的鲜亮的色彩，烟雾弥漫，忽闪忽现的破旧路灯，满地泥泞，一出黑色电影背景。  
克拉克没有换上超人的装束就飞到了韦恩大宅。他抚了抚衣服，希望没有因被雨打湿后而显得匆忙狼狈。他按响了门铃。  
蒂姆打开了门，对克拉克的突然出现没有感到一丝一毫的惊讶。  
“你来了。”蒂姆眯了眯眼，“我一直在想你什么时候会过来。”  
“……”克拉克没能也不好说什么。  
“进来吧，我去给你拿一条毛巾。阿福有点不舒服，我们两个强迫他去休息了。你在大厅里等一等吧。”  
“麻烦你了。”  
韦恩大宅即使曾经过烈火的洗礼，但重建后依旧是恢弘大气，略有些神圣不可侵的意味。迪克曾经开玩笑说不知情的外人总会觉得生活在这座大宅里的人是吸血鬼。结果当他们发现是布鲁斯韦恩后，虽表情艳羡，却也会立马就翻起白眼外加鄙夷。克拉克也是外人，但他从未觉得大宅里的人是难以接近的存在……可能是因为他没想那么多。  
年轻是福，无知是福。也只有没那么成熟的时候才会觉得一切人都可以接近来往。  
克拉克顺着楼梯向上走向大厅。迪克现在在布鲁德海文，白天警察晚上夜翼，很少回来大宅，除了节假日会回来与布鲁斯一起庆祝外，基本是脱离了家族独立行动。蒂姆仍在上学，成绩异常优秀，他也很努力。这孩子有点尖锐，但大部分时候话语里隐着关心。都是好孩子。  
克拉克曾经想过要是他和露易丝结了婚，和她有了孩子，这个孩子会怎么样：是个男孩还是女孩？他或她会像露易丝更多还是克拉克更多？会有几个孩子？要怎么教育他们……他们会像他一样有超能力吗？  
觉得好笑，摇了摇头。就现在看来估计是没机会有孩子了。假如他的幻想成真……  
“毛巾。”蒂姆走进大厅，把毛巾递给克拉克。“你看起来没有很狼狈。而且布鲁斯也不会在意。”  
“……谢谢。”克拉克感激的笑一笑。疲累太明显，遮不住情绪了。  
沙发上有一本摊开的书。“你在看书吗？”  
“算吧。其实我在想巡逻时出现的一些问题。我在思考还有没有更隐蔽快捷的方式。蝙蝠电脑的防火墙也需要提升，我也在思考新的算法。所以随便挑了本书分散一下注意力，以免钻牛角尖。”  
……智商压制。  
“我不知道书架上还会有王尔德。我一直觉得你们会更倾向一些……”  
“更实际的？”蒂姆挑眉。  
克拉克笑了一下，“这可不是我说的。”  
蒂姆“哦”了一句，摊了摊手，“这你得去问布鲁斯。这一本是我从书房里拿的。布鲁斯估计只是看了一半就放下了。我顺手拿了回来看，忘记放回去了。”  
《自深深处》。王尔德写给同性伙伴的一封长信。懦弱而又不由自主的爱恋。  
“你可以带着这本书去开启话题。先换个话题，好歹气氛能缓和些。”他接过克拉克手里半湿的毛巾，拨开古钟的指针，示意克拉克向前走去。表情若有所思。  
克拉克很感激蒂姆的帮助。他迈开腿，向漆黑的蝙蝠洞走去。  
哪怕脚步声再轻，洞里蝙蝠也早就被惊扰，悉数飞开满是翅膀扇动的声响。布鲁斯没有回头。  
“嗨。”  
“……”布鲁斯点了点头，依旧没有回头。  
“我不知道该如何面对伊利斯。我觉得无论我做什么都只会让他更痛苦。”克拉克很顺畅地说出了让他纠结已久的烦恼。“他或许把我当成救世主，但我们都明白他不会轻易放过我或者放过自己。”  
“我不会在那里的。你本该自己解决。别想着我们联盟任何一个会帮助你。毕竟他只要你。”  
“我……”  
“……”  
“……我相信我已足够了解你。”  
“……别自作多情了。”布鲁斯面容冷峻，眼神锋利。  
“……”  
“……”  
“好吧，我知道——”  
“我会在附近潜伏。有情况我可以联系其他人代你解决。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……谢谢。”  
“……”  
“还有——”  
“还有疑问吗？”  
“他很自责。我想。”  
“……不可避免。”布鲁斯停下手里的事情，转过身盯着克拉克。“你不能控制他的想法。自责不可避免。”  
“你仍如此吗？”克拉克露出一个惨淡的笑容。“你还……自责吗？”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……不然我就不复存在。但谁会在乎呢？”布鲁斯面无表情地盯着克拉克。冷漠几近冷酷。  
——我会。  
克拉克说不出口。  
“我不知道你会看王尔德。原来你是个浪漫主义者吗？”克拉克冷静下来，用比较随意轻松地口吻转移了话题。“我刚才和蒂姆讨论了一下你们的浪漫细胞。”  
布鲁斯哼了一声，“想要成为布鲁西宝贝就必须显得很有浪漫气质。”  
“不带着这种想法单纯是为了陶冶情操也不是件坏事。”  
“哼。没什么意义的东西：冗长，花哨，无趣。我的生活本不需要这种东西。”  
“这样子的吗？”克拉克莫名有点欣慰，很明显布鲁斯的反应过度不在乎了。“其实你要是说‘单独感兴趣’的话我也不会奇怪的。蝙蝠侠从来都不按常理出牌，就算是布鲁斯韦恩也一样。”  
布鲁斯嫌弃地看了他一眼。从手边又拿起一份文件开始看，不予回击。  
“你知道这是写给他的爱人道格拉斯的对吗？”  
“懦弱的爱，无力的抗争。这有什么好浪漫的。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“至少王尔德真的很爱道格拉斯。他虽然一直在抱怨，但最后几乎是祈求道格拉斯不要离开了。”克拉克嘴角放松地弯起一个弧度。“我能看看吗？”他打开了书签所夹的那一页。  
布鲁斯从鼻子里哼了一声，表示无所谓。  
克拉克接随开了口。  
“‘当然 ，你我所有的交往 ，我看不光是命中注定 ，而且是在劫难逃 ：劫数从来是急急难逃 ，因为她疾步所向的 ，是血光之地 。’”  
——我们行走于光明，却可能死在黑暗。我们留存的，必须也必然是积极的、向上的、充满希望的形象。哪怕我们从一开始就是向着毁灭走去。  
“‘在每一个小小的场合当你我命途相交 ，在每一个或至关紧要或像是无关紧要的时刻 ，你来我处寻乐或者求助，在那些不起眼的机缘和不足道的偶然之中……’”  
——我们早已被联系。无论是偶然还是必然。我在，却又不在。我能存在那么久，是因为有你的存在照耀着我的路径。  
“‘——对生活而言 ，它们像是浮沉于光影中的纤尘 、飘落于树荫下的枯叶 ——在这些时候 ，毁灭都尾随左右 ，像哀号的回声 ，像猛兽扑食的阴影 。’”  
——一切会消散不见。  
——但哪怕终有一别，我会带着你的一切，接着走下去。  
“……你有接近永恒的时间，不像凡人——”  
——Till death, Bruce, until death.  
在克拉克意识到这句话时，他已经说了出来。而当看见布鲁斯眼中的一瞬间的讶异，他意识到布鲁斯懂得了他的意思。  
落叶正好落地，世界万物息声。


	7. Chapter 7

**“我在，我在。”克拉克勉强拉开一个鼓励般的笑容，“我在。”**

**照顾好他们。布鲁斯用口型说出这句话。**

**他知道还有很多该说的，但想再说点什么，字句却无法自行组织，于是卡在了喉腔里，出也不是进也不是。他尝试着回握戴安娜和克拉克，只是可惜，力气好像被缓慢地吸走了。**

**“哦天哪它们又开始了新一轮的……那边！黑金丝雀！”**

**“扎坦娜！布鲁斯还有救！”**

**“绿箭掩护我……约翰！背后！”**

**“扎坦娜！”**

**“该死的！布鲁斯！你被物理和魔法重创，我刚刚一直在用魔法维护你，超人会把你带去堡垒疗伤……但首先坚持住！”**

**“操，闪电和钢骨转移它的注意力别让这些怪物靠近我们！”**

**“蓝甲虫看着右边！它们又来了！”**

**“布鲁斯你是我们联盟意志力最强的人……我要把石头搬开了，忍住！”**

**“哦天哪……”**

**“天哪我操……”**

**“不……”**

**“现在我们要把你移去堡垒，年轻的英雄们会帮我们挡住攻击！超人，帮我和扎坦娜清出一条道路！” “坚持住布鲁斯！！！”**

**……**

**……**

**……**

**听见的东西好像隔了一层玻璃传过来。**

**或许确实也有扎坦娜魔法治疗的原因，布鲁斯开始觉得没有那么痛了。身旁的温度对于他来说有些过于滚烫……他好像被披风包住了？**

**又看不清了。**

**熟悉的下巴轮廓线。**

**“布鲁斯……很快就到了……” 喃喃低语橙色光晕呼啸风声。**

**冰天雪地。**

**前方是孤独堡垒。**

**——先别放弃布鲁斯。这样做……不对。**

**他下一秒就到了一个很大的像长方形缸体的地方旁边。有人把他轻轻地放了进去，好像把他当作了什么易碎品一样。布鲁斯仿佛觉得自己被冰凉又柔软的物质包裹了起来，没有形状的、飘忽不定却有实感的东西。裸露肌肤所触如羽毛般柔和轻盈，身体内迅速流转的热量好似被轻轻地推回了该呆的地方，但是他动不了了，他甚至开始听不见，他的眼前只剩一片白色。 世界只剩一片白色。**

**一阵巨大的悲伤压了下来，在白色的背景下悲伤在膨胀如同厚重的海浪。明明知道只要是沉浮，翻转，挣扎都会用尽了所有力气，他却不想就此停住。他听不见，看不见，所感之处只有一片冰凉，他好怀念刚刚炽热的滚烫，哪怕是灼伤到体无完肤，他也想成为飞蛾。可他脚下似乎被什么腻滑的东西缠住，慢慢地向深处又深处飘去。蓝色就像那撒在水面的光点，离他越来越远，他只能眼睁睁地任由周遭越来越暗。**

**——如星辰如海洋如一切的蓝色……**

**——我不该呆在这里！ 他抗拒着自己的想拥抱柔软的想法——**

**该死的诱惑！去他妈的沉静！**

**他听不见自己的呼喊，他感受不到痛——**

**一片雪白。**

 


	8. Chapter 8

布鲁斯和克拉克之间有多次的沉默。刚开始时克拉克并不习惯布鲁斯惜字如金的风格，又有些笨拙，加上布鲁斯也不那么“愿意”去做些善解人意的事情，所以谈着谈着就没有了下文。但那么多年过去，克拉克早就把这些沉默当作了话语，例如某些时刻话语一止就做事代表了同意，例如某些时候他激烈反对之后的沉默代表他实际在分析你的提议的可能性——并不是全盘否定，例如——  
但不是现在这种沉默。  
克拉克确信布鲁斯听到了也作出了反应。他也知道布鲁斯看到了克拉克眼里所有的情绪。可他被布鲁斯的沉默隔绝了，他只好微笑地低下了头，抚平自己的衣衫，选择平静地接受已经且将会发生的事情：拒绝。  
“看来问题是一时半会解决不了的了。”克拉克耸耸肩，好像刚刚什么都没有发生一样。  
“……”  
“帮我谢谢蒂姆的好意，也请你告诉阿福我衷心希望他能早点好起来。我很怀念他的话语。”  
“……”  
“《自深深处》其实并不只是关于懦弱的爱。它是关于爱，爱的一种形式而已。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“我需要处理完这些事情。”布鲁斯侧过脸，眉目柔和了些，眼神却多了一分不肯定，  
克拉克了然地笑了，“当然。我不会打扰你。”  
——超人，一个不稳定的因素，不是吗？  
“……”  
“……我走了。瞭望塔再见吧。”  
他恍惚了下，“早点休息。”  
克拉克飘起来，离开了蝙蝠洞。  
已经是凌晨了，雨小了许多。走廊里的灯还亮着，大概是蒂姆替他留着的吧，于是他再一次在心里对蒂姆的细心道谢，然后准备往大门的方向走去。他心里很平静，差一点就是一潭死水。  
差一点——  
“……克拉克。”  
他被一声呼唤唤了回来。  
“克拉克。”  
他停住了脚步。  
“天很晚了。”  
克拉克闭上了眼睛。  
“……或许……”  
“……”  
“……你可以呆一晚再回去。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“谢谢。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“我带你到客房。”  
“好。”  
他转过身，跟着布鲁斯的脚步。  
布鲁斯看起来很累。  
——我很抱歉。

 

一夜将无眠。  
布鲁斯若有十个可以阻止他的方法，那就一定会有十种杀死他的方法，那么，十种拒绝克拉克的做法也必定存在。而他现在？仅仅只是留克拉克在大宅里住一晚。  
这很不像他。  
但是谁知道呢，那可是布鲁斯啊，谁能真正猜中他的想法呢？  
克拉克相信如果真的有这么一个存在他必定会嫉妒至挫败到无以复加。  
看着天花板却停不住想事情，翻来覆去，忍不住多种考量。最后还是掀开了被子，披上外套站在了阳台上。  
月光清清冷冷，天幕墨黑浅深。他尝到雨的味道。  
克拉克早就想好了表达后布鲁斯许多版本的反应，当然也包括现在这种。只是有些事情，想跟真实发生终归有点不同……就像他现在没有拒绝布鲁斯的好意，留在了韦恩大宅独自思考；就像布鲁斯在请他留下后，一脸平静地仿佛他们不安的情绪从未现身过一般；就像——  
就像现在他听到了异于自然的声响，转身，看到房门被推开，外面站着的是穿着浴袍的布鲁斯。  
“布鲁斯……你该去休息。”他听到自己话语中的不自然。  
“……你没资格说这句。”布鲁斯走进来，关上了房门。他倚在门板上，静静地等着，头发上甚至还挂着水珠。  
“或许你应该先把头发吹干，擦干也好，免得感冒了。”  
“就算是阳台，雨也会飘进来。”  
“我是超人啊，可你是蝙蝠侠，你是一个人。”  
“我是一个人类，你不是。但就算如此，不代表我们没有共同点。例如受伤，例如生病。”  
克拉克从阳台走进房间，关上了门，“虽然说是这样……”他走向床头，准备把灯打开，“我还是，相对而言，生命力更加旺盛的那……”  
“等等。”  
“怎么……”  
“灯。别开。”  
窗帘没有完全拉上，于是他看见布鲁斯光裸着脚，用过于稳健的步伐踩在地毯上朝克拉克走来。当布鲁斯走到离他只有一臂距离时克拉克的心跳开始加快。布鲁斯停住，伸出了手抚过他的发丝，然后向下，用指尖轻触在他的眉目与鬓角，接着沿着脸的轮廓线缓慢向下抚至他的下巴。突然的，布鲁斯的手离开了他的肌肤，却放在了他的肩部。那双久经锻炼的柔韧有力的双手此刻却像小孩子对新奇事物伸出又收回的手那么不确定，只好轻微用力按着克拉克的肩。慢慢的，他的手顺着肩线走向了耳后，他摩挲着克拉克耳后敏感的肌肤，那片从指尖传递到薄薄的肌肤的热量差点让克拉克颤抖。他的手缓慢地插进了克拉克的凌乱发丝间，轻轻地扳了一个微弱的角度。克拉克顺从着布鲁斯的动作，他稍微弓身，下意识地想再靠近些。克拉克认命似得感受着这柔和却并不热切的抚摸，他有些悲伤地合上了双眼。  
角度与角度的对应，只是那么一个几乎静止的微侧，就好像是上唇抹过一片花瓣。唇齿在轻微地啃咬着，他的手按在布鲁斯的腰侧。克拉克试着不去想那浅淡的苦涩咖啡的味道，试着闻不到周遭薄荷的气味，试着尝不到那抹柔软的鲜红。他静止在那里一分钟，既完全阻止着又完全享受着，就像关在自己的小屋里，隔着玻璃专注地看着雨听着雨而不被雨淋不被雨吵。他轻轻抗拒的动作僵滞，几乎不能被发觉。他不想停止却又理智的阻止了自己下一步的动作。  
没有人加深这个吻。  
“我以为这会阻止你。”克拉克没有动。他仅仅只是睁开了双眼，然后盯着那双眼眸。而此刻它们并没有情欲弥漫，也没有任何有关热烈的情绪，它们仅仅是不含任何情绪。克拉克强迫自己注视着它们，就像是再也没有机会看透一样。他感到疼痛，却没有困惑。  
“……‘这’阻止的是‘你’。”  
“你知道，我能在几秒钟之内就能找到你，哪怕你在世界的尽头，我只需要倾听你的心跳，就能找到你。而我刚刚没有听，而你也没有在。”  
布鲁斯带着平静的愤怒看着他。  
“……别这样看着我。”  
布鲁斯放下了双手。克拉克也松开了自己的手。  
“这不是你想要的，是吗。”  
“是，又不是。”  
“……”  
“我需要的不只是你的吻。”  
“……我并非不能给。”  
“你可以，但你确实也不能。阻止我的是你，不是我。”  
他带着理解望向布鲁斯的双眼。  
“但我确实也没想到，我也是拒绝的那一个。”  
“……我们不能。”  
“为什么呢？”克拉克了然地笑着。  
“我是布鲁斯韦恩，一个穿着奇装异服半夜吓人的花花公子，而你是克拉克肯特，代表世界之光的钢铁之躯——”  
“这就是你停下的理由吗？”  
“……”  
“我在听。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……我是人，而你不是。”  
他选择不去看布鲁斯那双过于平静的双眼——  
——“他永生，而我会死。我不能把他置于如此境地。”  
他想起了露易丝这句话。  
表达的结果显而易见不是吗。  
布鲁斯没有错也没有办法。事情无可改变。  
他目送布鲁斯用同样的方式走出了客房。他的心跳几乎没有改变。  
克拉克觉得心里空了一块。他开始痛。  
克拉克没有睡。他倾听着布鲁斯的心跳直到平稳后选择把目标转移到外面的雨声。以后也可以听，但无论如何不是现在。他想。——有人可以陪你躺在结了冰的查尔斯河上看银河，也有人只是在有雾气的清晨与你在街头微笑擦肩而过，而你与发丝微湿嘴唇柔软的他中间跨越了生命的一条鸿沟，你们一起前进，却走不到结尾。

 

阿尔弗雷德确实生病了。但他有着极高的工作素养，在凌晨五点的时候起身准备蒂姆的早餐以及蝙蝠洞的打扫工作。阿福给克拉克倒了牛奶，简单地做了一份培根煎蛋。“克拉克少爷，我相信您需要休息，但我想你会回去工作。无论布鲁斯少爷说了什么，您依旧需要好好对待自己的身体，我相信这也是他希望的。”  
——一切都会跟平时一样，我们仍是搭档、好友以及除爱人以外的一切。  
“我会的阿福。谢谢你。我会吃完再走。”  
阿尔弗雷德礼貌地点了点头。  
——不是上帝创造了一切，而是时间。时间使一切灰飞烟灭。  
煎蛋很美味。


	9. Chapter 9

阿尔弗雷德开始做蒂姆的早餐。  
“阿福，你的身体不要紧吗？我以为他们两个把你绑在床上了。”克拉克觉得自己有点虚脱，可能是精神上长时间紧绷突然放松后的后遗症。“如果你需要我帮忙，请尽管开口。”  
“克拉克少爷，我很感激你的开口帮助，不过相对于给布鲁斯少爷进行过的手术，带病工作反而是简单的事情。”  
阿尔弗雷德又敲了个鸡蛋。克拉克看到榨汁机旁边的芹菜苹果和其他一大堆蔬果，刚买的？  
“布鲁斯他们每天都要喝蔬果汁吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德盯着平底锅，“是的。蒂姆少爷很听话，但布鲁斯少爷就必须强迫他了。有一次他甚至问我是不是想通过蔬果汁来暗示他重了。我不觉得三餐不定时是一个好习惯。”  
“是啊，他总是不爱惜自己。”  
“我并不赞同布鲁斯少爷某些时候的执着。就像我并不全部赞同他的决定与一意孤行。”  
“我们没有人拦得住他，尽管他不总是对的。”  
“他分析的太多，如果分析不出什么他一定会继续。”  
“我……只是有点担心他，但我什么都做不到，反而是让他为我操心了。我这个主席看来也不让人省心。”  
阿尔弗雷德把煎蛋放在碟子里，然后看着克拉克，“克拉克少爷，恕我直言，如果布鲁斯少爷愿意为人操心，那就说明他确实愿意。”  
克拉克苦笑，没出声。  
阿尔弗雷德没有再说话。一阵仿佛有着理解与安慰性质的沉默待在他们之间。  
“我可以在花园里逛一逛后再离开吗？”他首先打破了沉默，声音里带着些许恳求。  
“请便，克拉克少爷。请便。”  
阿尔弗雷德接过他手里的空盘子和空杯，转身准备把杯碟放在洗碗槽里。他顿了一顿，又转过身看着克拉克。他的眼睛里有那种长者特有的慈祥和温和。“请……给布鲁斯少爷一点时间。无论分析有没有最终结果。他始终需要时间。他会想清楚的。”  
他转回去，好似刚刚说过的话沉了水底。  
克拉克站起身。微微颔首，无意识地做了个吞咽的动作。他迈开腿，走出厨房，经过书房，穿过走廊，打开大门，然后深吸一口气，再一次抚平衣服上的褶痕，迎着毛毛雨走在天幕下。雨中的花园很美丽，满眼是温润的色彩，干干净净，明明亮亮，哪怕天空是灰色，花草也是自顾自地美丽。它们也有着自己的节奏。而你不会立刻联想到凋零。哪怕是再现实的结局也曾有过绚烂的绽放。  
——是的，时间会让一切显的不曾有其意义，不代表我们就可以让自己关心的一切湮灭。既定结局不是阻碍，至少守护那些人事物到终点。它们并非就值得，但只要也只需要你觉得值得。  
他忍不住再去寻找那个心跳声，放任自己到几乎是放肆地去感受去想。  
他想起他曾经受到过的残酷对待——惊恐，剥夺，人生的撕扯。  
他想起他可能走过的城市的角落——黑暗，混乱，阴霾的笼罩。  
他想起布鲁斯可能面对过的残酷——残破，尖锐，无声的哭喊。  
他想起他每一次几乎竭力的战斗——疤痕，血污，愤怒的咆哮。  
他想起他的那种难以接近的感觉——冷漠，偏执，凌厉的目光。  
他想起他那没有情绪的蓝眼睛——平静，稳定，无言的靠近。  
他想起他手指传来的几点温度——温暖，清晰，窒息的距离。  
他想起自己的抗拒与他的抗拒——恍惚，痛楚，不同的考量  
布鲁斯的看不透的蒙着阴影的蓝。克拉克的心里焦灼的赤红色火焰。  
——啪，变成无物。  
“我并不渴求你的回应……”  
僵硬。  
“我会尽可能克服——任何……除了你的一切——”  
僵硬。  
“幸福……”  
僵硬。  
“我会在……就算万难在前……”  
某根线断了——  
“无论如何，哪怕无可挽回……”  
恍惚——  
“我的……”  
克拉克张开嘴，声音变成雨。  
万物也会唏嘘。  
曾经只用一片羽毛的漂泊，就能寻找漂洋过海的意义；曾经只要经过城市的橱窗，就能看见纯真笑容与自然笑靥；而那时我们嘴唇微湿，却读不出想要的回应。死亡和爱突然降临，我们没有对策。当他不是他，而你是你，这是否是上天一场不怀好意的嘲弄，还是命运安排？  
竭力燃烧生命的火焰，眼前徒留黑白的剪影，而有生之年，狭路相逢终不得幸免。  
光在那。可现在光在哪？  
克拉克得不出结果。


	10. Chapter 10

克拉克去见了伊利斯。  
那并不是一场好的会面，或者说，那三天他与伊利斯的会面都没能得出什么大家都赞同的结果——他们大多以沉默开始，以沉默结束，中间夹杂着一些什么别的……不与主题相关的东西。  
今天不是。  
他和克拉克谈起了小时候因为想要冰激凌而父母不答应，所以憋气憋到差点晕过去；他笑着说有一年父母喝着啤酒在屋外看星星，他开心地抢过啤酒咕噜咕噜喝完，然后走几步就来了个平地摔；例如小时候喜欢上邻居的女儿，她喜欢吃苹果派，于是缠着妈妈教他怎么做，结果差点弄出个小爆炸……  
或者是，那天晚上，他们看完电影出来，嘻嘻哈哈谈天说地，一个男人拿着刀子冲出来威胁他们，挡在他身前的父母被刺刀所伤，他在迷雾中疯狂地叫着超人的名字。  
“……我想你不会接受我的道歉。”克拉克艰难地开了口。  
“……”伊利斯微笑着，点了点头。  
“以暴制暴并非都是对的。”克拉克坐正了，希望自己说话显得更有底气更加认真一些。  
“这话留给蝙蝠侠吧。”他嗤笑一声，“他拥有能力以暴制暴他被允许，而我用我的能力却不被允许，你们这不是欺负人嘛。”  
“……他也有自己的底线。”  
“那杀害我的父母的人呢？如果他越过我的底线呢？”  
“这不代表你就要越过你自己的。”  
“操，你在开玩笑吗？”  
“恐怕没有。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“你会累吗？”  
克拉克犹豫了一下，“会。”  
“我以为你们外星人都不会累呢。”伊利斯耸耸肩，一副满不在乎的样子。  
“总会有累的时候。多晒晒太阳就好了。”  
“告诉我，你最近有好好晒晒太阳吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“你看起来真他妈糟糕。”  
“谢谢关心。”  
“我并没有在关心你。只是你的表情似曾相识罢了。”  
“……”  
“你已经开始绝望了吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“你知道我问的是什么吗？”  
“……并不确定。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“我其实没有去恨你的理由。”伊利斯轻微地扯了扯嘴角，“我只是恨自己。虽然我还是很不满你阻止了我，但确实，那么多可能性我他妈为什么我偏偏要选择在监狱里待着呢？”  
“……如果我能提供帮助——”  
“已经可以了。”  
“……好吧。”  
“我只是突然意识到，你们见过的生离死别比我多了去了。说不定有的家伙关心的人被杀了也说不定。”  
“……”  
“而他们还愿意去拯救这操蛋的世界。真他妈厉害。”  
“……你呢？”  
“你知道这件事时间是无法抹去的是吧？就算抹去了，伤痛也会在。死亡没有办法消解的，幸好我不像你们外星人，说不定我明天就被车撞死了，这样一想反而负担小了许多。至少我不需要一直背着某人的死亡活下去。”  
“……”  
“我开个玩笑而已。我还是想活下去的。”  
“哪怕背着某人的死亡？”  
“如果我愿意记住有关他们的一切美好的东西，再痛苦我也会克服。”  
“……”  
“有些东西就算被夺走，它仍是美好的。”  
“……”  
“我不知道能不能做得到，撂个话我还是可以的。哈，操。”  
“……”  
“你会怎么做？”  
“如果我背负着某人的死亡吗？我已经背负了。”  
“看来你干的不错。”  
“……只是不知道以后……”  
“活在当下吧老兄。你肯定爱着谁不是吗？”  
“……”  
“……”  
“……”克拉克不知道他现在该露出什么表情。  
“我操，被拒绝了？”  
“也并不是，我们都拒绝了。”  
伊利斯翻了个大白眼，“真是搞不懂你们成人的世界。”  
克拉克附和地笑笑，“我也觉得。”  
“相爱为何不能在一起呢？我以为你是那种会排除万难勇往直前的直接的家伙。”  
“有些事情不能强迫。”  
“那看来，她并不是很情愿咯。”  
“……”  
“我曾经也喜欢过一个姑娘，结果她说我们之间隔着理解的鸿沟，加上有另一个帅气的男生追她，于是拒绝了我。你们呢？之间隔着什么？”  
“我们……”  
“……”  
“……时间。”  
“又不只是你一个隔着时间。”  
“我……尊重她的意愿。”他没有纠正伊利斯的人称使用。就这样吧，他想。  
“怕是要后悔哟。”  
克拉克觉得好笑，“我们之间也是差了个一二十年，你现在倒是老成了起来。”  
伊利斯摊手，“我已经没什么机会继续纯真下去咯。”  
克拉克的话又堵在了喉咙里。  
看着克拉克一时无语的表情，他突然疲惫地按着太阳穴。“我很累了……你走吧。”  
“……”  
“这三天简直是煎熬。不过有你在似乎情绪就没那么容易爆发了。”  
“……”  
“走吧。各自有各自的难题要解决。”  
“好。”  
克拉克缓慢地起身，像是不想打扰什么一般，用不被人察觉的方式准备退出房间。  
“……超人。”伊利斯突然又开了口。  
“我在。”克拉克停住了脚步。  
“我宽恕你。”  
“……”  
“你没什么不值得宽恕的。我才是那个不能被宽恕的人。”  
“……”  
“继续你拯救世界的大业吧。我也要迈开新的一步了。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“谢谢。”  
“不必。”  
克拉克退出了房间，走出了那个压抑的区域，然后飞上蓝天。  
他飘在云朵上，突然很想哭。


	11. Chapter 11

**他待在这个地方好一会了。**

**可能因为战况太激烈而他硬撑了太久，所以当他被放在这个地方时，当他感受到肌肉放松随即而来的疼痛时，当他一直以来隐藏的情绪铺天盖地袭向他时，他站在了他极度厌恶的崩溃的边——**

**就像八岁那一年，他在那条昏暗的巷子里哭泣，撕心裂肺却无可挽回。**

**感谢上天，感谢这片不知道叫什么的地方的无声沉寂，他现在终于他妈的冷静下来了。**

**如果没有记错的话，他伤得很重，外星人攻击一波随着一波，在他被带回孤独堡垒时正好是第三波攻击。绿灯帮忙移开了石块……他的右手与左腿都骨折了？扎坦娜浑身都是割伤，手臂流血不止……钢骨和海王状态还勉强可以，绿箭与黑金丝雀都只能赤手空拳迎战，蓝甲虫一直挡在他面前，火旋风尝试把外星怪兽的注意力转移到其他年轻英雄的身上，巴里看起来快要晕倒了，戴安娜很愤怒，而超人……**

**“……克拉克？”他试探性的开了口。**

**“克拉克，听得见吗？” 没有回应。**

**布鲁斯此时没有什么精力也并不想做什么，于是席地而坐，开始揉身上酸痛的肌肉，然后做起了拉伸。动作很慢。他今年55岁了，动作变慢，攻击力与反应力早已不同于以前，幸好脑子还能用，顺便感谢身体快速的自愈能力，让他一直……或者说勉强地活到了今日。**

**今日？昨日？明日？有时候它们是一样的。因为布鲁斯从没觉得自己能好好地期待明天，而昨天他只是又一次幸运地逃过了各种死亡。今日呢？虽然不会当做人生最后一天过——这种选择是真正幸运的努力生活的普通人才能做的——但那一天的结局只会存在于黑暗。**

**他真的在时间里留下了什么吗？他有资格留下点什么吗？ 当事情结束后，他会去休息，他会躺在床上，然后闭上眼。可能会做梦，一般都是噩梦，某种意义上这才是正常的、不被质疑的。偶尔不会做噩梦，他也不会因此而感谢上天让他好过。成年人的字典里没有容易二字，蝙蝠侠的人生里没有放松二字。他的警惕被生活所逼，他的坚韧为灾难所造，他如今拥有的一切皆因他对自己的极度控制才可获得。他不为自己因那一刻的崩溃感到可惜，他愤怒，他只能愤怒。如果没有愤怒，他不会开始控制一切，如果不开始控制一切，他就会陷入崩溃，如果陷入崩溃，他会继续为自己的无能感到愤怒，然后循环不断无法跳出，在未来的某一天他会表情平静的拿起枪在自己脑壳上来一枪。不，说不定两枪。反正只要记得把遗产留给阿尔弗雷德就好了……他不是有个女儿吗？然后剩余的全部捐献出去给孤儿院的孩子，之后他就可以找一个昏暗的巷子在大半夜的时候结束自己的生命……不，最好是个荒凉一点的地方……啊，到郊外去？抬头便是星空，死在星空下挺浪漫的不是吗？ 假如他并没有让自己选择蝙蝠侠这一条路，这样死掉也没什么遗憾。到最后还是给城市留了点东西，那也不错。 那现在呢？现在死掉呢？ 没有人可以说服执意在边缘行走的他，也没有什么人能救下他。他要是真想死？十个超人也拦不住。**

**说到底，他就是个连自己死亡都想控制的毫无声响的愚蠢的控制狂罢了。**

**想死所以向生，对他来说不矛盾。而信念不曾破碎，只是他不会为此举杯。**

**……所以现在他他妈的究竟在哪里？！**

**布鲁斯觉得自己脸上肌肉抽搐了一下。**

**这地方出言听不见回声，感觉像是有东西回荡却不能得知究竟是什么。他推测自己可能处在一个非现实的区域，说不定是因为受到了魔法攻击，于是当失去意识的时候，灵魂就被困住了。之前也并不是没出现过这种情况，只是一般都不是一个人，除了扎坦娜，康斯坦丁居然也救过他。当时事情阴差阳错牵扯到除了他还有迪克和蒂姆，气得他回来后连续两天把所有冒了头的街头小混混都揍进了医院才能泄气……只是这又是另一回事了。**

**他迈开腿开始走动。**

**在空旷的地方要么独享一人脱离世俗的孤独，要么思绪漫无目的四处飘，要么就像现在这样，分析得不出结果于是干脆想做什么就做什么，该有什么影响……等他回来，回到现实世界再说吧。 没什么好急的。**

**要死还是得死，急什……**

**“蝙蝠侠。” 他突然听到身后的声音。在意识到来者是谁之后他又是疑惑又是好笑地皱起眉头。 “好久不见，命运博士。”**


	12. Chapter 12

大晴天。  
大都会这座城在和煦的阳光显得温暖且友好，街上熙熙攘攘的人群让她显得活跃又可爱。克拉克觉得当初来大都会真是个误打误撞的好选择，至少没让他觉得这个世界容不下他。  
今天他请了假，去医院探望露易丝。  
露易丝和理查德结了婚，有了一个可爱的小男孩叫厄尼斯特。得知露易丝生了孩子这个消息他跟理查德一样高兴，他为露易丝能战胜困难带来一个新生命感到开心，也为这个家庭衷心感到愉悦。当得知露易丝要分娩的消息时，他用光速完成了稿件，拜托戴安娜调整了值班时间，就立刻赶来了医院。那个时候理查德心急如焚，又是担心又是焦急，在病房外不停踱步，咚咚咚，克拉克觉得自己也要开始急的脑壳痛。理查德看到克拉克，明显舒了一口气，但也没好到哪里去。于是五个小时，两个大男人坐在座椅上，一个尝试着冷静却总是搓手抖脚，一个尝试着装作不被隔壁影响但实际上也很紧张。  
“哇！”一声婴儿的哭喊让这两个男人都差点跳了起来。  
想想就觉得有趣。克拉克忍不住笑了出来。  
过了几天，克拉克又去了一趟医院。理查德桌上文件堆成山，露易丝把他赶回去工作了。“我可是大名鼎鼎的露易丝莱恩，我自己能照顾好自己。”露易丝口气十分强硬，没有一点刚在鬼门关走过一趟的虚脱感。  
理查德跟克拉克抱怨的时候脸上一副“我老婆真是世界最棒”的表情。  
克拉克在来的路上买了一束满天星。露易丝看起来还是很憔悴，但笑容魅力不减，看着孩子眼神温柔地可以滴出水。  
——新生命，新世界，新起点，新希望。  
“所以呢，你们想好名字了吗？”  
“嗯，如果是男孩，就叫厄尼斯特。如果是女孩，就叫罗克珊。”  
“所以这个小家伙就叫厄尼斯特咯？”  
露易丝“切”了一声，嘴角又勾了起来，一脸不可置信，“不然呢？”  
“不仅提前给了孩子用文字作武器的能力，还想让他成为英雄电影里的硬汉？”  
露易丝挑了挑眉，半是自信半是揶揄，“不，本来呢，是想叫他克拉克的。”  
“那怎么不用？”克拉克心里小小欢呼了一句，不过没有表现出来。。  
“文字的力量不可小觑。我身边就有一个叫克拉克的家伙做样本 了。如果我的孩子叫克拉克，他很有可能会长成一个老好人，只顾别人不顾自己，还时不时得肩负沉重的责任去拯救世界。不，我可不想让我的孩子变得那么惨。我可是个自私的人。”  
“哈，有时候那些说自己自私的人实际上会做出相反的事——谁叫他们总是在自嘲。”  
露易丝摊手，“自私是，但‘克拉克’这个名字？不。”  
“我还以为你在开玩笑呢。”  
“我也是。”  
两个互相了解的人都露出了相同的微笑。  
“对了克拉克……有件事想跟你说。”  
“嗯？”  
露易丝停顿了一下，“关于你的身份……”  
“理查德知道了是吗？”  
“是的。他有自己的方法，不过也跟我的言行有关。总之，他知道你就是那个会把小猫救下来给小孩子的钢铁之躯了。”  
克拉克露出了大白牙。  
这不难猜到，理查德比露易丝更早注意到克拉克的异常状况。实际上，当他喜欢露易丝这件事在报社里传开后，理查德还专门找到克拉克，准备来一场“男人之间的战斗”，还顺带说了一句“我知道你的身份，但我希望你用肯特的身份来面对我”——他当时肯定心虚了，只是表面装作很淡定。不过克拉克也好不到哪里去……  
这件事他没跟露易丝说。免得被露易丝嘲笑他们幼稚。不过为了爱，这看起来还挺可爱的不是吗？  
“但是这还不算重点是吗？”  
露易丝这回真的大笑了起来。“是啊，不是。你要不要猜猜看？”  
克拉克装作思考，“唔……我的工资要涨了？还是你给我找了个新的女朋友？”  
露易丝停止了大笑，认真地看着克拉克。“克拉克肯特……”  
“嗯。”克拉克也不打趣了，“我在听。”  
她表情诚恳，眼里有着闪亮亮的光芒。  
“克拉克肯特，我想请你当厄尼斯特的教父。”  
克拉克这下真的被惊到了。他尊敬的女性，一个正直，上进，勤恳，努力的人，愿意把如此头衔交与他，这已经不是普通朋友会做的事情了：露易丝实际上是将自己，也是她孩子的一部分人生交给了克拉克指导与保护。她不仅信任他，还愿意将重任交付给他……  
克拉克靠近了些，握住露易丝的手，“我愿指心为证，竭力至终。”  
露易丝再一次大笑，她用力反握住克拉克的手。  
外面阳光明媚。空气中仿佛也泛着碎金，闪闪烁烁飘落心间。  
披着夕阳走在人群间的克拉克心里宽慰。  
后来过了一个月，露易丝就出院了。她换上套装，踩上细高跟，抬头挺胸，立马又风风火火赶回了报社。主编用嘲弄的口气想逼着露易丝再回去躺几天，结果露易丝一句“我不在一个月难道不觉得麻烦事情多了吗？”把佩里主编的话堵回去了。不过主编肯定也不会反驳她：露易丝莱恩，星球日报的王牌，又是一个新生儿的母亲，浑身散发着所向披靡的气势，她回来了，麻烦事还需要担心吗？  
主编只要担心露易丝这个麻烦就够了。  
所以今天大家给露易丝办了一个小宴会，欢迎露易丝回归。大家都为她的归来感到开心……而克拉克本应该在那里。  
他本应该在那里，但今天，他确实不能。  
露易丝在知道他不能来的时候表示理解，他能捕捉到她眼里的好奇，但他也很感激露易丝什么都没有说也没有问。不过主要是，她问了，克拉克也不会细谈。  
……不知从何谈起。  
理查德自愿帮他承担一部分工作，所以克拉克得以准时离开。他专门挑了个大家都急匆匆的点，就像他平时做的那样，有点佝偻着身子，表情平静，一副与世无争的老好人模样，不去挤电梯而是从楼梯离开。出乎意料的，他觉得自己很……正常，他的步伐很平稳，他的表情很平静，他的话语很平和，他的一切都很……平稳。除去他做了去呼叫蝙蝠侠这个看似会打破平稳的决定。  
他知道布鲁斯会来。他不在乎布鲁斯会怎么想，他也不愿意去控制他的想法。  
伊利斯那件事以后，克拉克用了自己记者的身份去采访伊利斯的姨母爱丽。其实也不能说是采访，他只是借着这个机会去安慰一下伊利斯的姨母，毕竟伊利斯还呆在某个隔绝了外界的地方。爱丽人很好，也很坚韧。伊利斯出现了这样的状况，她依旧能用一种平和的状况去与克拉克交谈。她说，伊利斯一直都是个好孩子，除了固执以外。他对所有人都很友善，整天没心没肺地到处跑，与街坊邻里关系很好，大家都很喜欢他。  
“我也很喜欢他。”爱丽表情柔和，眉眼低垂暗含痛苦，“我只是没想到他会真的做出这样的事情。”  
“真的会……？”克拉克记着笔记的手一顿。  
“他一直都把超人当做了自己的进步方向。他曾经跟我说——当然他没跟父母讲因为他觉得父母会觉得很好笑可他对此很认真——他想成为一名医生，这样就可以像超人一样拯救别人。”她点点头，“所以当我听到他跟超人的争吵时……我感到心痛。”  
“……我很抱歉。”  
她理解的摇了摇头，“有些事情连超人都解决不了的。只是担心……如果他连信仰都破裂了，他还能好好生活吗？我已经走过了那么多年，自有一套方法面对，可他还……”爱丽说着说着哽咽了，克拉克低头，伸手握住爱丽的手，诚恳地看向她的双眼，“事情会解决的。我……我看看我能不能帮到什么忙。他想见超人，我想……我有渠道可以帮他找到超人。”  
爱丽用力点点头，看起来已经精疲力尽了。  
交谈结束后，爱丽把他送出门。准备道别的时候，爱丽突然叫住了克拉克。“肯特先生……我可以叫你克拉克吗？”得到肯定的回应后，爱丽接随开了口，“克拉克，尽力就好了。你能过来关心我家孩子，我真的很感激你。但是事情的发展……不一定会顺利。我希望你不要太苛求自己。你看起来就像那种会把所有责任揽在自己身上的人。”  
天色有些昏暗，克拉克觉得爱丽脸上的道道细纹都倒下了阴影，她眼睛里色彩甚至显得有点陈旧，“我真心希望你可以跟伊利斯成为朋友。”  
他露出一个安慰性质的微笑，“我们会的。也请好好照顾自己。伊利斯回家后一定不希望看到他敬爱的姨母满脸憔悴。”  
爱丽也笑了。他们互相道别。  
开车已经开出了一段路的克拉克假装听不到几公里外某处隐约的低泣声。  
之后的事情进展还算顺利：伊利斯看起来放下了一些东西，也顺利从那个地方脱离出来了。他转去了一间新的学校，拿了奖学金，爱丽也很关心他，一切看来都很好。而克拉克这边，露易丝有了厄尼斯特，佩里老编确实也给他发了工资。他的化妆手法越来越好了，连露易丝都看不出那些皱纹是假的。没有人会发现其实他并不会衰老。  
他跟布鲁斯之间依旧是挚友。  
直到一周前，他收到爱丽的信。信中被泪模糊的痕迹太多，他能感受到心中无声的呐喊像涟漪一圈一圈往外扩。又一次地，他感到无力，他无法抗争。  
——伊利斯吞下过量安眠药，被发现时他已经死了。  
离开大厦后，克拉克没有换衣服。他自己开车到了墓地。这一块很安静，安静地甚至寂寥。天边是暖和的橙色，几乎没有什么云。干干净净明明亮亮，没有杂质的美丽。只是在墓地，任何美丽的色彩都只能是毫无意义的抚慰。这些躺在土下的人们……谁没有感受过这些色彩呢？  
生命可以活下去，灵魂怎么办？他们甚至没有机会发出自己的呐喊……或者，根本没有任何可以回应他们的人事物。  
——满目荒凉的世界啊。  
他很庆幸这个时间没有一个人。  
“呼叫蝙蝠侠。”他开启通讯器。  
“蝙蝠侠在线。”  
“……”  
“已转到私人频道。”  
“我现在在伊利斯的墓地。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“我会让戴安娜过来帮助你。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“谢谢。”  
蝙蝠侠切断了通讯。  
克拉克开始等待。  
他仿佛能在眼前看见指针的运动。  
踢，踏，踢，踏。  
天色开始变暗。  
如果布鲁斯坐直升机来，然后改乘汽车，大概两个小时就能以布鲁斯韦恩的身份出现在这里。他算过了。  
咔。整点了。  
然后在他听到汽车发动机的轰鸣声。  
布鲁斯将车停在墓地附近，然后以一种过于严肃的姿态从车子里出来。身上的服装显然是重新换过了，崭新无折痕……他甚至剃了胡子。布鲁斯扫视周围一圈，远远地向着克拉克点头示意。鲜草压折的声音开始由远及近。  
克拉克继续等待。  
夕阳投射的影子开始被拉长，原本只有一个影子的地方又出现了一个影子。克拉克没有转头，布鲁斯也没有开口。而他们并没有觉得哪里有不妥的地方。有时候这种沉默不仅不会尴尬，反而能让人放松。随着岁月流逝，他们并不需要更多的交谈便能知道对方所想，彼此清楚软肋与苦痛，甚至不必特意分享，就能得到一份诚恳的理解。  
他们没有在一起。或许他们根本不用在一起。有些东西不必强迫。  
“戴安娜拒绝了我。”布鲁斯打破了沉默。  
“我知道。”  
“我相信做心理咨询她会是更好人选。鉴于你一直都不想麻烦火星猎人，我以为戴安娜会是你最佳选择。”  
“她是的。”  
“……”  
“我只是选择了继续等待罢了。”  
克拉克没有告诉他其实戴安娜早就已经过来了。她也特地换上了黑色长裙以表哀悼。但她能做的没有很多，而且她也清楚……她不是正确的人。  
“克拉克，在你们之间我不会是沟通的桥梁。我甚至不应该出现在这里。”戴安娜明显烦躁了——尽管她是一位骁勇善战的亚马逊人，似乎再激烈的情绪出现在她的脸上都不会有什么问题。她一般不会在普通时刻表现出太多的情绪。戴安娜是热爱和平的，她总是担心自己若不能控制言行就会被人所误会。她是对的。只是现在……她可能真的生气了。  
“所以我很感谢你愿意为我做那么多……你始终支持我。”克拉克尝试着让自己听起来更谦逊一些。  
“而我为此感到不妥。并不是说我不愿意支持，而是我不觉得我的支持真正让人感到触动。”她抿嘴，“我不是强人所难，我只是希望你真的想明白。”  
“我知道伊利斯不会是个例。可他是首例。至少对我而言，他是第一个。可他值得新的机会。”  
“我相信你需要更多的时间去思考……而你也有。你会明白的。”  
“告诉我，戴安娜……这对你而言，容易吗？”  
戴安娜微微低下头，看着自己在墓碑上的投影，一时无言。  
“我真的有资格成为另一个人的指引者吗？”  
“我不知道，卡尔，我不知道。可是总有人愿意把你当作光。你不能因为伊利斯就停止了脚步。我们都不能。”  
“……我明白了。”  
“那很好。”  
他们之间只剩下风声与夕阳。  
戴安娜没有说再见，克拉克甚至没有注意到她已经离开了。他继续等。

然后布鲁斯来了。  
“戴安娜来过了是吗？”布鲁斯的口气像是说了一句陈述句。  
“是的。”  
“……”  
“我在等你。”  
影子没有动。“就算我来了，也改变不了什么。”  
“如果可能改变既定的什么……一切都会乱套的。”  
“……”  
“生死由命。他的选择。”  
“卡尔……”  
“我只希望我能成为一个真正与能力相称的形象……戴安娜说我不能停下。她是对的。”  
“但你想救每一个人。”  
“我会尽我所能。”  
“并非每一个人都想要神的救赎。”  
克拉克假装没有听到他言语中常有的刺，“我从未将自己当作是神，就像你从未把自己当作是另一人、某一人的救赎。”  
“说的我们很相像一样。”  
“无论凡人或永生——我们都想做点什么。无论最开始是为了什么。我们只是想尽己所能。”  
“……你可能会陷入绝望——”  
“事已至此。我接受一切的可能性。”  
“……”  
“我只是……”  
“……”  
“我……只是……”  
他觉得自己的呼吸有些急促。  
“为他感到……”  
干枯树叶被踩碎的声音——  
“可惜……”  
两个影子之间的距离拉近了。  
“我想我要开始学会更好的处理这种无力感才是……”  
克拉克觉得脸上湿湿的。他深吸了一口气，尝试让自己平稳下来、看起来不那么糟糕并拉出一个笑容。他转过身，准备道谢。  
直到他看见布鲁斯紧抿的双唇与紧拧的眉头，以及一瞬间，眸子里满溢的担忧与焦虑。  
深渊在闪烁。他的眼泪就这样毫无阻拦地哗哗下坠。  
“布鲁斯……”他的声音蒙上了痛苦。难以言语的、不能控制的。“我真的希望我能帮助他……”  
布鲁斯没有开口。  
克拉克缓慢地、迟疑地、小心翼翼地靠了过去。  
他把头抵在布鲁斯的肩膀上。  
布鲁斯沉默。  
克拉克觉得自己整个人哭的开始颤抖，只能咬着嘴唇不敢让痛苦溢出更多。眼泪倒是流的顺畅，心里烦杂都往着一个方向去了，也算是好事。他忍了太久，养父的死亡，到作为记者时所见过的生死离别，再到那些与他有关的为正义献出生命的勇士们，他已见识了这世界惨烈的一部分，而现在，一个孩子看似重新开始，结果却陷入了崩溃以至于选择了一种安静的方式离开这个世界——  
何至于此。  
克拉克能感受到布鲁斯的体温，就像那晚他感受到的那几点温度。克拉克又觉得难受了一层，手却像是捧着易碎品一般轻缓地圈住了对面人的腰。他尝试把呜咽声吞下肚……虽然布鲁斯肯定什么都知道了。有点自暴自弃地，克拉克又抱紧了些，就像是害怕什么会从他怀里逃开一样地抱紧着。  
有什么抚过他的头发，有什么甚至拍着他的后背——  
他的怀抱像花，他的碰触如羽；有他在，再痛苦的时候，天地都是大美而静默的开阔。  
布鲁斯始终保持着沉默。


	13. Chapter 13

**“只是一场战斗。我以为你没有出现的必要。”望着周围的白色逐渐洇开变成透明，再变成一处普通人家中一个朴素干净的房间，布鲁斯心中有了个大概猜想，但他暂时不准备开口谈论。很有意思的，这房间里居然还有一扇窗户，窗外麦子长势高高良好，路面有些泥泞，或许刚才经过一场雨的洗涤。天空干净明亮，其上有鸟儿飞过，他想起爱琴海边曲折蜿蜒的岩石。一眼望去是温暖的金与柔和的蓝，不同于他意识不清所看到的夕阳，窗外的色泽就像新希望所有的润泽的气息，偶尔他会有所期待那种感觉。命运博士没有直接回应，他只做了个手势请布鲁斯坐下，然后他顺着布鲁斯的视线也望向了窗外。“一般来说有没有窗子都不影响。只是个人爱好罢了。”他一挥手，窗外空气中的泥土清香顿时变成了海盐的气息。雾蒙蒙的视野中是空虚的咆哮的海洋，它扑打着礁石，翻滚汹涌的浪起身又落下，撞击始终不停，好似要把人们所寄予在海上的念想与抛弃的一切撞碎吞入深不见底的黑暗。海中嘶吼几乎盖住的海鸥，它们叫声莫名显得有些凄厉，就像什么都做不了，只能无意义地呓语。他想起流浪在爱尔兰时身后背着的提琴，漆黑的山洞，燃起的火焰，他静静的烤火，回想着刚经过的教堂里孩子唱着You Raise Me Up。又是一挥手，窗外的海成了闷热的沙砾，那是阿拉伯……**

**布鲁斯突然意识到自己该出声了。**

**“你想要顺着我的想法变魔法变到什么时候？”布鲁斯站起身，把椅子推回本该在的地方，直接对上了命运博士的双眼。他余光瞥见窗户消失了。“这种幽默感我实在欣赏不来。”**

**“这对你而言并非只是一场战斗。这是你的同样战斗的第二次。”**

**“看来这一次不是巴里打乱了时间线。”他眯起眼，“沃利看起来不错。不过这不至于让你出手吧。”**

**“沃利韦斯特提前看到了东西，而不是回去改变了什么。”**

**布鲁斯警觉起来，“为什么？”**

**“他以为这场战斗是回忆。捣蛋鬼本只是想捉弄一下他，想把他丢进一个没有琳达的世界，却没想到沃利误以为捣蛋鬼让琳达帕克消失，为了救琳达帕克跑进了神速力，而恰好这其中涉及了魔法……” “魔法？捣蛋鬼不一直都在用魔法么？” “当我意识到该让捣蛋鬼放过他让沃利韦斯特回来时，韦斯特恰好经历了这场战斗。而这跟主世界里即将会发生的事情轨迹重合——如果你有注意到沃利韦斯特并没有参与到这次战斗的话。我们所在位置是一个静止的点，一个微小的、不会掀起风波的点。此刻沃利韦斯特在次世界与捣蛋鬼进行激烈讨论，他想回到主世界救你。”**

**“为什么我丝毫不感到意外？”**

**“我本不该把你带到这里来。”命运博士沉思了一会，明了直接地回应了布鲁斯的挑衅。**

**“这里是边缘点，不受时间与空间的打扰。而捣蛋鬼也不会在意一个不会被打扰，或者说，一个即使被改变或涂抹开去都不会造成蝴蝶效应的点……”**

**“是的——沃利韦斯特想回去救你，而我本该阻止——”**

**“而你想改变点什么。”**

**“在另一个世界里，克拉克肯特失去了布鲁斯韦恩。他没有超能力。”**

**布鲁斯突然如释重负般叹了口气。这不是早就知道了吗？这是本该到来的事情的。那些已经亲眼目睹或曾跨进死亡这另一个国度的人只要记得且认为他曾是被填充的而不是丢了魂魄的野人，他便已可以感恩戴德到为此祝酒高歌——在此时此刻，“此岸与彼岸之间”，他的过去与他的未来同在，过去没有完结，未来不在眼前，他是他，又不是那个他，千千万万个世界，千千万万个相似的他，却不是每一个都曾失了魂，不是每一个都失去了真心，不是每一个都失去了爱的能力。**

**“你知道那并不是克拉克肯特不是吗？”**

**“他们重叠与分生。他们是又不是。这是我的意愿，但却是你的选择。”**

**“看来我是必死无疑了？”**

**“我没有能力将你复活。但我至少能把你放在这个地方。如果你选择主世界，你的生命不会持续很久。如果你选择去那个世界……”**

**“我该对此表示感谢？”布鲁斯轻哼一声，但表情明显缓和了。“至少你还给了我选择的机会。”**

**“如果你还记得捣蛋鬼曾经对你们的考验……”**

**“无法忘记的考验，不是吗？”**

**命运博士有点迟疑，“我不确定自己是否在提供帮助，但至少这个世界的超人知道你一切安好。我没有办法将你在这个世界里必死的命运扭转，但我可以将你的灵魂转移，让你得以存活。毕竟无论对哪一个世界的克拉克肯特而言，你都是不可或缺的存在。”**

**“……真是有意思。我可从没有想过自己居然有机会做选择。你就那么确定他对我而言也是不可或缺的存在？”他突然想开个玩笑，气氛有点太严肃了，他一点都不想用严肃的心态去探讨生死问题。他有点可惜当时没能好好学习自己养子那种乐观的吊儿郎当的态度。**

**命运博士大概没想到布鲁斯想跟他争论，“我不是克拉克肯特，但至少我算是个明眼人。不是每个人都看得出来，不代表就没有人看不出。你为世界做了太多，我也希望我能做一些什么。”**

**“例如把我的灵魂丢到另一个世界然后和另一个世界的克拉克肯特在一起？”**

**“我的本意是希望延续你的生命。另一个世界，可以是其他世界，你可以带着新的一切走下去。”**

**“你是想这辈子都帮我延续生命吗？”**

**“……我曾思考过这个问题。”**

**“所以你是想让我安慰不同世界失去布鲁斯韦恩的克拉克肯特，然后失去生命，然后在另一个新的世界出现活下去，接着再安慰另一个克拉克肯特？”布鲁斯越发觉得这件事好笑，话未说完便大笑了起来。“哦天哪博士，你真是博爱啊！我若注定死亡，你为什么一定要延续呢？你若真的想帮我，你就应该让我死的痛快点不是吗？”**

**“……请相信我只是出于好意。如果你执意要死，我不会挽留。”**

**“呵。”布鲁斯轻哼了一句，本想向后退一步，突然感觉到一阵难忍的剧烈头痛。他扶住床沿皱眉，恶狠狠地削了一眼命运博士，“我猜这是我的世界在呼唤我咯？”**

**“……没错。这很快就会消退。这种不影响世界线和空间维度的点并不好找，为什么我要先把你的意识困住才将你引导至此，就是因为我不能让其他东西影响你，也不能让你影响其他东西。但时间与空间有自我修复功能，它们会察觉到不妥。你可以一直呆在这里，但不适感会存在，不会加深不会减退，但始终会在，因为你与自己的时间和世界有着藕断丝连的痕迹。但正如我所说，这里不会被影响。另一个世界，又是另一个时间线了。”**

**想死则向生。有多想死在在污秽泥泞中就有多想朝向太阳张开手臂。他踏着前人的腐败与堕落将自己置身于黑暗中，他不想要幸福是因为幸福随后接踵而来的是不见边际的现实问题。他有多希望哥谭从怨恨与败绩中解脱，他就有多想拥抱那道愿意覆盖他的神之光。**

**他渴求。但他不能。**

**“蝙蝠侠。”命运博士把他唤了回来。“你或许……会想和他谈谈。”**

**布鲁斯转过身。**

**他面前的人看起来四十多岁了。带着白丝的长发扎了起来，T恤上印着“我爱斯默维尔”字样，牛仔裤上沾了泥点。他先是很恍惚，就像是从黑暗中突然到了光明之处，他的双手挡在眼前，眼睛都没能很好的睁开。但当他把手放下，他很明显僵住了。慢慢的，他好像反应了过来，眼中似乎开始闪烁晃眼的火花，布鲁斯好像都能听见越来越大的噼里啪啦的声响。他看见面前的人眼圈开始泛红，嘴唇微微颤动，就像接下来要说的话珍贵地需要被保护住。**

**布鲁斯真希望自己可以把耳朵捂住，把眼睛盖住，用这种幼稚的手法当作他对这个克拉克肯特的存在浑然不知。**

**可他做不到。**

**“布鲁斯……布鲁斯，是你吗？”布鲁斯面前的，另一个世界的克拉克肯特兴奋、迟疑又小心翼翼地开了口。“我以为……那个‘命运博士’是个魔法师。我一开始……并没有很相信他。”**

**布鲁斯没开口。他开不了口。**

**他面前的克拉克肯特看起来很快乐。**

**“布鲁斯……”他又唤了一声，就像个小孩子做错事了心理委屈又满是歉意的那种唤声。布鲁斯轻笑了一声，搓了搓鼻头，叉起了腰。他发现自己也穿的很朴素，只是衣着越简单，越显得他手臂和脖子处的伤疤更恐怖。他能感受到面前的克拉克投来的疑惑、震惊与心疼的目光。布鲁斯觉得自己被那目光灼烧着却不想着躲避，就像苦行僧愿意接受痛苦以锤炼自己。** **某种意义上也是对痛苦、对自我惩罚的渴求。**

**可是面对他，有必要吗？**

**布鲁斯相信是有的。**

**可无论是哪个世界的克拉克肯特，他都不能过度渴求。**

**“我该给你们一点空间。布鲁斯，如果你不再需要我或者他，直接走出那扇门，你就会回到你的身体里。请你……好好考虑。” 命运博士的声音听起来竟有些难言的悲伤。**

**“肯特……先生。”布鲁斯尝试着说话不那么咬牙切齿。他知道自己偶尔几次的慌张时都会想要咬牙切齿地说话。他伸出手。“很抱歉在这种情况下与你见面。”**

**克拉克很明显顿一顿，突然轻笑出来，眼角的皱纹看起来居然也很友善，“请叫我克拉克，布鲁斯。克拉克就好了。”他伸出手，握住了布鲁斯的手。**

**他没有松手的意思。**

**该死的，无论是哪个世界都那么不礼貌和固执的吗。**

**布鲁斯想了想自己世界的那一位，决定不对此发表什么的尖锐的评论。**

**反正说了也不听。**

**克拉克见布鲁斯没有抽出手，似乎决定收起了自己的小心翼翼。他牵着（布鲁斯觉得是拖着）布鲁斯一同坐在了床边，手依然没有松开。布鲁斯带着询问看向一直盯着他的克拉克，又盯向他紧握着布鲁斯手的左手，克拉克这才反应过来，“啊……抱歉，我只是习惯这样做。”他没有看向布鲁斯，大概是有些不好意思，“我习惯在没人的时候牵着布鲁斯的手。听起来很蠢是不是？我经常被他笑，但是他也不拒绝。”**

**他想了想，松开了手，“抱歉……虽然你的年龄要大许多，但我总是觉得自己真正见到了布鲁斯。虽然某种意义上确实是。我真希望自己不是在做梦。”**

**“你没有在做梦。我是另一个世界的布鲁斯韦恩。”他觉得自己听起来有些不友好，但很明显对面人不在乎。**

**“你们在一起了吗？”**

**“……”**

**“看来是没有了。”他笑叹一声，听不出可惜。 布鲁斯开始迟疑了，沉默了一阵子，最终勉强开了口，“我……跟我说说你们是怎样认识的。”**

**克拉克对上了他的眼，笑纹舒展开了，布鲁斯突然想起卡尔可以称得上是慈爱的笑容。 “他是个很有趣的人。当时我还是一名记者，被露易丝……你知道露易丝莱恩吧？我被她强迫着去做一篇有关‘哥谭宝贝’布鲁斯韦恩的专访。布鲁斯当时二十多，活跃于上流社会，不少花边绯闻，而他看起来好像也乐在其中。露易丝觉得这人太花，所以不是很想做他的专访。她跑去跟佩里老编争论了一回后，这个任务就被强迫性地给我了。”**

**“于是做访谈的时候后一见钟情？”布鲁斯觉得自己在听小孩子谈初恋……也不是说幼稚，面对自己心有喜爱的人，不总是那么成熟的。**

**但是很可爱，很有趣。**

**……不愧是克拉克肯特。**

**布鲁斯有点想给自己插一蝙蝠镖。**

**“其实是我对他一见钟情。布鲁斯之后告诉我，他对我有印象，但没想到我对他有意思。一开始我觉得布鲁斯很英俊，举手投足之间散发出贵族少爷那种克制又慵懒的气息……哦抱歉，但他——我想你也是——确实是这样的，不过也有可能是因为我喜欢他。”**

**“若只是因为容貌，未免有些肤浅。反正你们都有够肤浅的，正好一对。” 布鲁斯觉得自己有点开始暴躁了。**

**“啊……我也觉得。但后来，我发现他不仅仅只是那种漂亮又头脑空空的人。采访的时候，我总觉得哪里不对，后来回到旅社才觉得他的谈吐有种提前演练好的感觉……就是，不真诚。我原本以为这是逢场作戏，但之后我用了三个月去做调查，发现当他接受韦恩产业后，市里新出现的孤儿院、养老院，市里医院大量先进器材的捐献，警局和法院的人员调配，新的制药工厂……他都有直接或间接的签署文件或是捐献钱财，但这一切都没有人报道出来——啊我知道那么多主要是因为我恰好有线人在哥谭……都是好人。”**

**“所以那个时候你开始觉得他不一般？听起来真像一些烂俗小说……”**

**“他也这样说过我，很烂俗，烂俗到都不能说是浪漫的地步。”他笑的更灿烂了。 布鲁斯真的有了灼伤的感觉。他尝试不去想太多。**

**“别告诉我你去拿这些文件找他对质，然后你告诉他你希望让更多人知道他的善举，让哥谭人知道有人是在做着好事的。结果他生气了，他用尽各种方式贬损自己让你差点就产生了‘这些事情一定不是他做的’的错觉。但他太生气了，你突然觉得这是真的了……”克拉克眼睛睁大了，想开口说点什么却又被布鲁斯截住了话头，“哦，然后为了让你闭嘴，他说不定又答应你做了更多访谈……哦不对，或许你说你想报告更多有关哥谭的好的事情，要挟了他如果不带你深入认识哥谭你就把‘布鲁斯韦恩匿名做好事’这件事报告出去……操，别告诉我你们是在Light小巷口的那家早餐店吃的三文治。上帝啊我真想念那家的汉堡……” 布鲁斯有点自暴自弃的意味说完这一段。他准备忽略掉克拉克惊异的神色。**

**“咳……其实，呃，在吃三明治之前，我强吻了他。他眯着眼睛沉默了一阵子，然后把我带去吃早餐……其他的都没错。” 布鲁斯真的要翻白眼了。该死的克拉克肯特年轻时候都那么愚蠢了吗？！**

**“……克拉克你听着，我知道这些事未必代表他们就发生过。实际上这些只是我的推测。但没错，我的世界里，克拉克肯特确实也干过这种事，只是他只用了几天——他妈的超能力真是作弊——”**

**“而你却记得很清楚。”**

**……操你的氪星人。**

**“这些只是推测。即时推测并不难。而且——没有强吻。年轻的我脾性确实容易被看穿……但也没想到居然有人会怀疑花花公子的外表居然是假的。”**

**“唔……他也是这么说的。没想到会有人怀疑他的逢场作戏不真诚。”克拉克这回真是笑出声了，他抱着肚子前仰后合的，“现在是谁像个小孩子谈初恋啦？”**

**操。布鲁斯决定闭嘴了。他都多大岁数了跟一个中年人讨论过往……这还是没发生过却推算过了……妈的，他居然都还记得。**

**“反正，这样来回两三轮后，他突然就把我踢出局了。”**

**“……是我就会这样干。”**

**“后来我发现他潜入了帮派。”**

**“……很好。”**

**“他把我踢出去那天……我们，呃，在小巷里第一次做爱。结束之后他跟我说这是分手炮，然后坐着阿福的车离开了。虽然过了很久以后我才发觉他跟逃差不多。”**

**“……我绝对不会干这种事。”**

**“我以为你也会这样干呢，不过谁知道呢？”**

**“我他妈只会把你买通或者弃尸荒野。”**

**克拉克摊手。“反正，我没能再找到他或者有机会接近到他……也不是说没机会，但那就像一个跟踪狂加偷窥狂了。我颓废地离开了一个月，又因为新型毒品的流通从大都会查到哥谭。你真应该看看他见到我卧底的那个见鬼了的表情。”**

**“……别告诉我他在半夜出现在你住破屋前然后拉着你打了一炮。”**

**“哦？”**

**“……随便找个人打炮么，确实像我的风格。”**

**“哈，他勉强同意我入伙。再后来我们揪出是卢瑟和小丑……你们那边有吗？反正我们把他们关了起来。”**

**布鲁斯努嘴。小丑跟卢瑟？疯子多了去了。**

**“所以，除了小丑和卢瑟，没了？”**

**“实际上，卢瑟后来产业发展的很大，不过因为我他后来又进了一次监狱。”**

**“小丑呢？”**

**“他后来逃狱了。一场大爆炸后吞药自杀了。他以为那个核反应堆会在城市中央爆炸。他错了。”**

**“……”**

**“……现在哥谭的发展还不错。原本因为小丑很多事情都乱了套，但后来他死后一切开始变好。”**

**“……”**

**“布鲁斯20岁与他的青梅竹马瑞秋道斯结婚，他有儿女，一个叫达米安，一个叫芭芭拉。都是好孩子。但是22岁的时候，瑞秋同他离婚，改嫁给哈维邓特。他们都过得很好。布鲁斯也没有告诉我为什么要离婚，我猜可能是因为他的古怪脾性吧，还有自残倾向。那只是猜测。有关他的事情永远不会简单。”**

**“……他的父母还活着吗？”**

**“八岁的时候遭遇车祸，父亲去世了。他的母亲一个人撑起了家业。了不起的女性。但是他19岁那年因心脏病突发去世。我想这就是为什么他会这样吧，表面让人觉得轻浮容易被操控，内里却用一切手段控制一切。他就是个控制狂，但是我知道他只是出于好意。”**

**这就是了。 另一个世界的布鲁斯虽然父母未能存活，但至少没让他变成蝙蝠侠。可惜最后还是当了个义务警探自以为能抹去城市的污浊。而这边的克拉克谈起小丑的语气一紧，装作平稳明显心虚。看来小丑与他的布鲁斯的死亡有关系。**

**他的……布鲁斯。**

**操。**

**“你们……什么时候在一起的，我是说，成为伴侣的那种在一起。”**

**“他三十岁那一年，我们结了婚。他跟我说要搞一场‘世纪婚礼’的时候我还被吓了一下，结果发现他就是在捉弄我。实际上，我们是在他父母的坟墓前举行的婚礼。除了神父，就是阿福，瑞秋和卢修斯。我们仅仅只是换了套西装，神父宣读誓言，交换戒指，接吻。仅此而已。但那一瞬间我拥有了整个世界。”克拉克神情温和，布鲁斯这注意到他在轻轻摩挲戒指。** **一枚朴素的男戒，可以说那甚至没有什么特色，就只是一枚表面光滑的男戒而已。**

**这是克拉克会喜欢的风格。布鲁斯突然没头没脑冒出个念头。**

**“……你们似乎很适合彼此。”**

**“我不会这么说。他适合我，但我恐怕永远无法适合他。但无论做什么，我都只希望他能开心。”**

**“……”**

**“……”**

**“……”**

**“……我懂了。他为什么会死，是吗？”**

**“是的。我非常好奇。”**

**“……”**

**“……我很抱歉。”**

**“这不是你的错……小丑逃狱后，穿街走巷纠结人手，毕竟他的癫狂是出了名的。他炸了一个体育场和一个医院，幸好戈登局长和他的女儿芭芭拉警探成功及时疏散人群。但大家没想到他通过卢瑟以及被他威胁的韦恩高层的信息得知韦恩企业有一个提供能源的小型反应堆。他启动了反应堆。实际上，在他直播告知公众反应堆被激活时他就已经吞下了慢性毒药。我后来从阿卡姆病院得知，无论他是否自杀他都会因为脑癌而死，所以医生猜想他想在死前毁了哥谭，然后在公众的惊恐中死去以满足自己病态的念想。” 他停住了，表情略有些迷茫与不解。**

**“他找到了小丑，开着仅有的那部直升机带着反应堆飞向大海。”** **布鲁斯接过他的话。**

**“是的，他拯救了整个哥谭。”**

**“…………我很抱歉。他是一位勇敢的人。”布鲁斯叹息。**

**这不完全是他的想法。同样的故事发生在别人身上，他一定会觉得这是一位勇士。但如果是发生在自己身上……不，也不能这样想。另一个世界，很多事情都不一样，那不完全是自己……那一个世界，他至少是一位英雄。**

**我不是。布鲁斯想。**

**“……命运博士说，你现在其实是以灵体的状态出现在我面前的是吗？”**

**“是的。我的身体……某种意义上正在愈合，只是成不成功又是另外一回事了。”**

**“他说，我有机会把你说服，然后带到我的世界去。”**

**“……”**

**“……”**

**“……是的，你有机会。”**

**“但我们都知道……我们不是彼此需要的那一位。”他近乎是苦笑了，眼目涣散，就像是想起了什么一样，但语气依旧真诚。“但如果可以，我也希望可以照顾你……虽然你可能并不需要。”**

**“你依旧希望我能活下去。”**

**“……是的。”**

**“你希望他能活下去。”**

**“……是的。”**

**“你有没有想过，这样死去对他而言或许是个解脱？” 克拉克有点困惑，但是没有恼怒。“不，我从没有这样想。他……比任何人都厌恶死亡。他承认过自己想死，但也说向生与想死不矛盾。他……他说，因为有我，一切都明朗开阔了起来。直到现在我都不能确定自己是否真的给予了他动力好好生活下去。”**

**“……”**

**“……我懂了。你觉得你就该这样死去。”**

**“虽说是命尽之时，不代表我就该其言也善。对，我觉得我是该死了，还是死透了的那种。对我而言死了会是解脱。”**

**而且我不想跟你呆在一起，你只会提醒我我不该拒绝卡尔艾——**

**“我只会一直提醒你他的存在，而你并不是不爱他。”**

**去你的克拉克肯特，操你的全宇宙的克拉克肯特！**

**布鲁斯扶着额头不想说话。**

**“……”**

**“……操。”**

**“我无法看着你就这样接受最后审判。”克拉克表情凝重，有点紧张的搓着手，眼神里几乎带着祈求。“我不能看着你再死一次。就算……”**

**……就算我不是你的布鲁斯韦恩——**

**“就算你不是我的布鲁斯韦恩！”**

**布鲁斯开始觉得头痛。跟时间无关的头痛。他转过头盯着对面泛红的双眼，心里烦躁却也无奈，也不知道该说些什么。他叹息，把克拉克拉近了些，然后在他额头上留下一吻——那根本不叫吻，那只是一个不友好的撞击所留下的痕迹——双手按在他的肩膀，用他这辈子听起来最靠谱、最沉稳的声音说，“我必须要回到自己的世界。我无法接受自己在另一个世界平安的赴死。我是蝙蝠侠，一个你们那边没有也不应该有的存在。我是布鲁斯韦恩，但是是那个成为了蝙蝠侠的布鲁斯韦恩，这就决定了我会也只会死在我拼尽全力也要把它从泥泞里拉出的世界……不该说世界，但我一定会回到哥谭。就算我的骨灰被后人踩在脚下，我也要保护它。你的布鲁斯从你的身上看到光，我不否认我也曾经有如此情感——实际上，我现在也依旧这样想。但我为了哥谭可以放弃一切，他却不一定为了世界而放弃我。我的世界的克拉克肯特有着极大的能力，我不能冒着他不会在面临危机时把我不置于世界之上的风险，这就是为什么我拒绝了他。”**

**“至少你……要给他一次机会……？”另一个世界的克拉克的表情痛苦却明了。他随后便懂了自己的疑问句已经不算数了。**

**“我至少要带着勇士的尊严死在战争中。这是一位亚马逊人教我的。而且……有些事情需要交代。”布鲁斯右手拍拍克拉克的肩头，带着些许鼓励的意味，“你要好好的在斯默维尔活着，找一位好人……或者不找，好好对待自己就是了。那个婚礼，他已经向你表达了完全的信任。所以抱着他对你的完全的信任与期望，好好活下去。还有，看好达米安，那是个混小子。”**

**克拉克仿佛在克制着什么。但他紧握着双拳，却也只是狠狠地点了头。**

**布鲁斯站起身，带着全然的放松走向门。他的右手握住了门把手。**

**"世界就是这样告终的……"他突然想起艾略特，那些影子，生命的本质，那些时间，那些生存与概念——"不是砰的一声而是一声抽泣……"他向外推开了门。 ——那他妈的幸好不是我的抽泣啊！ 布鲁斯扭头看了一眼克拉克，猛地爆发出一声大笑。 “‘因为你是……生命是……你是……’”**

**——我的光啊！**

**他狂笑着向外踏出了自由的最后一步。**


	14. Chapter 14

克拉克看着浸在冰蓝色液体中的布鲁斯。  
戴安娜助他将昏迷不醒的布鲁斯带到孤独堡垒后，神情复杂地看了扎坦娜一眼，又望了望面色苍白的克拉克和布鲁斯，咬咬牙，决定回到战场。  
“必须做到，不然我会恨你们一辈子。”她最后撂下一句话。  
扎坦娜焦头烂额，额头布满豆大的汗珠。她很确定如果接下来她无法控制局势超人会把整个孤独堡垒砸了。  
这还是最好的情况。  
“克拉克，你听着，”堡垒的生命恢复系统开始运转，巨大的屏幕上显示的生命体征是百分之十五，且还有继续下降的趋向。若是普通人类基本上可以判定死亡了。“布鲁斯经受了不止是物理上的攻击。类人型怪物被一股黑暗势力控制，这应该就是近期为何出现多宗恶魔伤人事件。这还是最好处理的。他为了救路人硬生生挡了几击……我这下相信他是你们联盟里意志力最强的混蛋了。不然他现在早就反攻你们了。”  
克拉克点了点头，伸手握住了布鲁斯的手，声音有点不确定，“他还能撑过来是吗？”  
扎坦娜心里一沉，她决定装作非常确信又很冷静的样子丢了句反问，“你看这个体征，百分之十五，按道理而言基本跟死了差不多。可他刚刚不还能睁眼说话？”她又施了几个咒语，液体中的布鲁斯身上的伤痕以肉眼可见的速度痊愈着。  
扎坦娜觉得身体里有什么东西被抽出来进入到布鲁斯的身体里。  
——如果要我减寿救你……我心甘情愿……但前提是，你要撑过来！  
克拉克没有说话。他甚至没有投来感谢的目光。但扎坦娜很感谢他此刻的无言。因为他的一举一动只会让扎坦娜有压力。什么都不做就是对她最好的帮助。  
“我刚刚收到消息说，报信鸟一路飞过灵界，天堂和地狱都接到了一阵黑暗势力即将卷席天堂的消息。陌客和沼泽怪物以及艾崔根已经去迎战，我只希望康斯坦丁能够用尽所有办法同他们解决这一……”  
“他们会解决的。”扎坦娜和克拉克看到一道黄光闪过，上空出现了一个标志。那是命运博士。命运博士飘下来，按住了扎坦娜的手，意欲阻止她的继续施法。“沼泽怪物成功从巨凶兽身体里走出。事情本应无可挽回，但天堂伸下一只手与巨凶兽的手握紧，然后一切恢复稳定。受到魔法伤害的人们被撤销了诅咒，外形怪物们也仓皇回到了自己的世界。”  
扎坦娜定了定神，心里默念咒语不停，也管不上口气是否友善，虽然她相信命运博士的判断，“我希望这不是你的无谓安慰。”  
生命体征没有变化。  
扎坦娜咬牙。  
命运博士走到扎坦娜身边，对扎坦娜低语了几句。克拉克看着眉头紧皱的扎坦娜突然瞪大了双眼，一脸震惊，然后捂住了嘴，非常愤怒地看向了命运博士。  
如果扎坦娜没有落泪，克拉克差点就相信她是全然愤怒了。  
“发生了什么？”克拉克见扎坦娜停下，他压下了急躁开口询问，“为什么不继续？”  
扎坦娜脸上的肌肉抽动着，摇着头，满眼怨恨和无力，直到听见克拉克的询问，像是突然反应过来。她愣住了，眉头却又开始扭起来，眼泪止不住，“克拉克……对不起……”  
对不起？  
克拉克觉得愤怒从血管的末端开始向大脑冲去，但他强行忍耐着，他明白这里面一定发生了什么，而无论发生了什么，都不是任何人的错。就算有错，那也只是他自己。  
是他没能控制好局面。  
“我……这里已经不需要我了。我需要回去照顾那些伤员。”扎坦娜擦干了泪，她尝试着冷静下来，但克拉克能清楚地看到她眼中的悔恨，“等布鲁斯醒过来，记得告诉他他是整个联盟里最值得尊敬的混账。”  
克拉克突然从她的话中感受到了一线不该有的希望。可为什么他还是觉得他会向下沉？  
扎坦娜没再出言，她只留下了一个极度疲惫的背影便匆匆离开，仿佛想要逃离出什么一样，就像如果再不走，她就会被什么牵连住。  
克拉克注意到布鲁斯的生命体征没有变化。  
“你不必担心联盟那边。我预见到结果，一切都会解决。”  
克拉克仅仅只是看着命运博士。  
“我困住了他的灵魂，将他送到了一个边缘点。”命运博士走到他面前，一改平日的威严气势，口气听起来颇为安慰，“他现在……正与一位好友交谈。”  
克拉克明白自己不该急躁，毕竟还有希望，不可操之过急。“但我不明白……”  
“沃利韦斯特卷进了捣蛋鬼的游戏中，他提前预见了会发生的事情，只是他以为是回忆。”命运博士停了一停，像是在斟酌话语，“他现在应该回来了。某种意义上我阻止了他。”  
克拉克心中疑云越来越大。命运博士确实不该改变某些既定的事情，更不要说沃利了。“沃利做了什么？他改变了吗？”  
“他被丢在另一个世界里。但某种意义上那是另一个空间的主世界，他提前经历了。而我们之后经历了。”  
“如果改变了，按道理来说他早就参加了战斗不是吗？而且这种事情，他一定会和联盟讨论而不是靠一己之力。我们都知道很多事情不能随便改变，更何况是他？”  
克拉克似乎听到了一声叹息，他突然觉得双脚越来越沉。“不……你跟我说这些，是因为你知道有什么要发生了……你把布鲁斯的灵魂困住了，也就是说这是跟布鲁斯有关？”  
“是的。”命运博士语气平静，而克拉克却被平静砸穿了自己的冷静。他猛地站起身死盯着，差一点他就会说出什么令他会后悔的话——他不能让布鲁斯陷入危机之中——  
差一点。  
克拉克用尽全力才使自己成功地深呼吸冷静下来，他松开了对面人的衣服，微微点头表示了歉意，但他知道有些东西始终会忍不住。命运博士向他投来了理解的目光，却也只是停留了一阵。当克拉克终于能看向他的双眼时，命运博士反倒请他坐下，“至少现在我可以保证他的平安。”  
“现在？”克拉克在冷静后第一个注意到的反而是自己的声音，他想起了风沙中干枯的树木。“布鲁斯现在安好，而你不能保证之后？”  
“我希望你知道的是，扎坦娜已经竭尽全力保证他的存活。如果你有注意到的话，扎坦娜至少比她原本的容貌又老了五岁。因为刚刚施法的时候她无意识把自己的生命也当作了注入的原料。”  
“那布鲁斯……只剩下了五年的寿命了？”  
克拉克希望自己看起来没有很凄惨。  
“如果我没有制止她，她可能会把自己搭进去。我希望自己没有过度苛求，但请你在这一切结束后，向扎坦娜表示感谢。”  
“我会的，可你没有回答我的问题。”  
命运博士点头，“是的，我没有回答，我也没办法回答。这是他的选择。”  
“……为什么？”  
“他的命运是注定了的，无论有没有捣蛋鬼突然插一脚，布鲁斯韦恩在这场战争中无法存活……”  
克拉克突然听不清命运博士的话。他无意识地抿着嘴，用手势截住了命运博士的话，缓缓站起身，用过于平稳的语气开了口，“可你出现了，那就有办法救他。”  
“我确实有办法帮助他。但我需要你听我说清楚一些事情。无论你的心情如何，都请你听清楚。”  
克拉克有点虚脱地点点头，他握紧了拳头。  
“沃利韦斯特赶回来是为了拯救布鲁斯韦恩，而我并没有出手阻止，是因为布鲁斯韦恩对这个世界贡献了太多，我希望韦斯特能在捣蛋鬼争论的时候争取到一些筹码——因为捣蛋鬼逼他开启了神速力，空间被撕开一道口子。按理说捣蛋鬼可以修复，因为他本来就是五维的存在，但一旦出手对他而言就无趣了。只不过这一次出现了大混乱——主世界牵扯到天堂与地狱，神明的层面不属于五维，如果那道口子不被修复，捣蛋鬼之间所修复的就会被影响而导致更多的撕裂。我劝说了幽灵，帮助韦斯特修复了口子，好让他与捣蛋鬼谈判以保证主世界布鲁斯韦恩的存活不会导致更多的灾难——捣蛋鬼有这个能力避免，他完全可以保证时间线的平稳进行。”  
“……但是因为两个世界几乎并行，所以韦斯特未能成功赶回。”  
“确实是。不过他告诉了我之后会发生的事情。也就是说，在我们说话的空档，外星怪物已经开始退回，”他顿了一顿，“我也让扎坦娜告知联盟其他人不要过来。”  
“……你想把这件事留在我们两个之间解决。”  
命运博士侧了侧脸，没有直视克拉克，“没错。”  
克拉克眉头蹙起，试着不让复杂的心情影响自己。他叹了口气，尽可能不用一种恳求的眼神望向命运博士，“你需要我做什么？”  
命运博士向后退了一步，“等。”  
“等？为什么？”  
“布鲁斯在一个不被打扰的空间中与另一个世界的克拉克肯特交流。”  
“……”  
“……我只能把他的灵体移去离主世界最靠近也最相近的次世界，那里的你没有超能力，只是一个努力的普通人。”  
“……”  
“布鲁斯韦恩在这次战斗中战死。而韦斯特……并非没有返回。他确实想回到主世界救他，只是他是通过了捣蛋鬼魔法的力量告知他——他知道自己赶不回，他早就看到了结局。韦斯特……提醒了布鲁斯韦恩可能会出现的结果。毕竟韦斯特不能直接告知他，他只能阻止布鲁斯韦恩不做某些事。例如帮路人挡下魔法的攻击。”  
克拉克想起那些战斗、他的狺狺低吼、他对自己近乎自虐的自控——  
那个雨夜。  
深不见底的绝望。  
“所以，他决心要做，哪怕知道自己可能会死。”  
“是的，所以这是他的选择。但我也提供了一个选择。”  
“……所以是？”  
希望从中闪现。  
“我可以用尽一切办法把他转移到那个星球去。他可以在那里继续活下去。我可以要挟捣蛋鬼给予帮助。”  
“……”  
“但如果他拒绝留在那里，他将会回到这个世界。他的体征会逐渐下降，哪怕我用魔法……毕竟这次牵涉到的力量太强大。按道理来说他早就撑不过来了……那不仅仅是好运气和惊人的意志力就能做到了。”命运博士又思考了一阵，“可能是牵挂太多，支撑他勉强存活。”  
“……”  
“我希望你等，是希望你能做好准备……作为个体，我曾接受过他的帮助。所以会竭尽全力帮助他——在时空不被影响的情况下。如果另一个世界的肯特无法说服他，或许你可以再试一试。”  
“……”  
“如果不行……”  
“我……”  
“至少你在他身边。我不希望他孤独一人离开。我相信联盟以及他的家人都不会希望如此。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“好。”  
好。克拉克又重复了一次，像是下定了决心一般。  
命运博士点点头，飘起来消失在刺眼的黄光中。  
克拉克转头看向了布鲁斯。  
他不是没有见过他的睡颜，只是这么平静他还是第一次见到。大部分时候，如果他早晨开启超级听力，专注于韦恩庄园的某个角落，他会听到低沉却又有凶狠意味的无意义的喃语，偶尔他会悄悄……也不算悄悄，只是阿尔弗雷德都会忽略掉，他会飞过来，然后查看布鲁斯的情况是否良好。但基本上，他都会紧缩着眉头，抱在胸前的抱枕看起来似乎能被他抓破。就算有睡的安稳的时候，眉头也还是皱着，只是没有拧的太厉害而已。而现在的布鲁斯，眉头舒展，脸部轮廓看起来柔和又分明。伤痕基本被扎坦娜治愈，所以他现在看起来只是个睡的安稳的普通人而不是车祸重伤的病人。  
如果命运博士回来了，那么就说明布鲁斯答应留在另一个世界……至少克拉克还能借助联盟的力量去另一个世界看看他。至少布鲁斯能过上几十年的安稳日子，或许还会和一位善良的女性或者男性在一起。至少那边还有一个克拉克肯特照顾他。  
而他，这个世界的克拉克肯特，能做的只有劝服他留在另一边。  
他只希望他能安好，无论用什么方式都好，只要他能好好活下去。  
他坚持着。  
他在等待。  
他有时会想起那个雨夜，那个安抚性质的拥抱，那只带着手套的手。它们可能代表着什么，但下一刻或许又不再代表什么。那次碰触甚至没能继续什么。那个吻开始了一切又结束了一切。那个拥抱只是他一时的痛苦所换来的令人感动的安慰。他能理解布鲁斯所有的指令与思考，但却无法真正明白他究竟在想什么，他无法得知布鲁斯是否把他自己当作了牵引克拉克的工具，就跟他腰带里的那个氪元素一样，他会不会把自己也当作了阻止超人做出错误的事情的筹码。如果答案是确定，克拉克并非不能理解……他只是会觉得很可惜。  
他在父母墓前立下了誓言，却会为克拉克破戒。  
布鲁斯给予了克拉克最大程度的信任。  
而为了不打破这一份信任，克拉克再也没有试着去打破某一个界限。  
他们靠近又疏离，他们彼此明白对方又彼此回避对方，他们都知道对方的可能的下一步却又避免了可能的另一步。  
克拉克觉得他可以面对一切，面对除了布鲁斯的一切。  
但只要布鲁斯能安好，他就能放弃一切，抵御一切。  
只要他能……  
“啊，回来了。”克拉克突然听见了一个模糊的声音。他看着布鲁斯慢慢的睁开双眼，似乎准备用力撑起身。克拉克还没能反应过来便下意识地小心翼翼地把他托起，然后用最小的力气抱住了布鲁斯。他没敢抱太久。  
“能看到你醒过来我很开心。”他悻悻然。  
布鲁斯一副刚睡醒的模样。一脸烦躁地盯着克拉克，就像曾经每天早上阿尔弗雷德拉开窗帘被太阳照醒后的那副模样。  
生命体征上升。  
克拉克心中狂喜，却不敢表现出来。  
“我没事。回来告个别，然后去另一个世界。”布鲁斯望着克拉克快要喜极而泣的样子，就像安慰一个小孩子一样摸了摸他的头，但从他嘴里吐出的字母像是黏在了一起。“我很好。无需担心。”  
克拉克没能控制住自己的大笑容，“只要你能活着……那就没问题了……我还能借助联盟的力量去另一边看望你……”  
生命体征突然停止上升。  
克拉克的笑容僵住了。  
“计算机，重新计算病人的生命体征并继续提供帮助！”他疑惑地下了命令，语气有些急，“用尽所有方法保证病人的体征不下降！”  
“布鲁斯，可能因为你从某个涉及魔法的区域回来，电脑未能做出反应，你不用担……”克拉克看向了布鲁斯的双眼，他却看到某些熟悉的东西，就像……  
——就像当初，布鲁斯在伊利斯的墓前跟克拉克说，“你无法拯救每个人。”  
“我……”克拉克喉咙一紧，“我以为……”  
布鲁斯只是点了点头，他看起来非常疲惫，像是又要倒下去睡着了一样。但他又勉强坚持着，他的手握了握克拉克的手臂，克拉克感觉就像一片羽毛擦过那样没有任何可以感受到的东西。布鲁斯眨了眨眼，开了口，“那不是我的世界。你知道我不会留在那里……”  
克拉克没有办法开口劝阻他，他没有理由。  
如果是他的话，他会接受这个结果，然后在另一处落地生根生长繁衍，继续他所力所能及的。他只要知道两边的布鲁斯都安好，那基本上就没有什么挂念的了。但布鲁斯不会这样做，他绝对会拒绝，宁愿死在自己的世界，也不愿用一种对他而言是苟且残存的方式。  
这毕竟，是他曾献出所有的世界啊。  
不同于其他，他属于这个世界，这个世界也独照耀着他。克拉克怎么能劝他留在另一个世界呢？  
他心痛却不敢。  
“我希望你能帮忙照顾孩子们……虽然他们已经长大了。”  
“……好。”克拉克反握住布鲁斯的手，他竭尽全力不让自己走向情绪崩溃的边缘，“我会保护他们。”  
布鲁斯看起来想做出一个微笑的表情，但他连轻轻扯嘴角都做不到，“我给瞭望塔留下了一部分应急资金。我离开后韦恩的资产将全数捐献给需要帮助的人们，我需要你和孩子们一起成为执行者。”  
“……好。”  
“你别看起来那么衰。”  
“……对不起。”克拉克点点头，缓慢的把布鲁斯的手贴上他的脸。  
好冷。  
克拉克开始痛。  
“代我跟联盟的各位表示感谢。”  
“好。”  
“嗨。”  
“……好的？”  
“还记得我们第一次见面吗？”布鲁斯的眼中闪过些许狡黠的光芒，他终于显得有些生机，“你笨拙却又充满希望的样子才是我愿意接受采访的原因。”  
克拉克对他还记得他们第一次见面的情况感到些许惊讶，但想想又有些欣慰，毕竟他记得也记得很清楚，“我还记得自己要挟了你，要你提供更深入的帮助。”  
“是啊……别丢了那种习惯。你是个好记者。”  
“我会的。”克拉克的手又握紧了些。  
布鲁斯顿了一顿，忽然挣扎着又坐直了一些，他直视克拉克的双眼，眼眸铺上一层薄薄的欣喜。“还记得我们在白宫面对许多为了卢瑟钱财前来抓捕我们的各路反派吗？”  
“是的……挺险的那一回。”克拉克也露出了一个看起来尽可能不那么惨淡的笑容，他确实还记得他们之间的合作无间。  
“我们当时被他们围住，我满脑子只在想一件事。”  
“我也是。”  
“我在想，‘我总是希望战至终刻那时，克拉克能在我身边’。”  
克拉克觉得全身都在颤抖，他听到自己话语中的颤抖，“我在想……如果这是我们最后一战，我想不出比你更好的战友了……”  
布鲁斯耸耸肩，也反握了克拉克的手，“对我而言是最后一战了。我的希望也达成了。”他的眼神飘向了别处，一处……更远的地方。他回过神，看着努力微笑着的克拉克，“你是我最好的战友，也是我最好的朋友，我能把我的生命交付给你，就代表我能把属于我生命的所以一切都交付给你，无论是我的孩子，还是蝙蝠侠所代表的一切。”  
“我定……竭尽全力，不辜负你。”  
“好。”  
“我……”  
“我很抱歉……我们的心意不对等。但谢谢你所做的一切。”  
“没关系，布鲁斯，没关系。”  
——只要你别走，一切都没关系……  
“我累了。”  
——别走……  
“我该睡一觉了。”  
“好……”  
“再也不用因为没有噩梦而去折腾自己了。”布鲁斯自顾自地说着。  
克拉克看着布鲁斯眼中的冰蓝变得浑浊。  
“Not an end, my friend. We’ll meet again.”  
布鲁斯的心跳停止了。  
克拉克看着他，突然想起在再一次没能拯救全部的生命后，他在无人的午后走进了教堂。那个神父同他微笑地打了招呼，询问他是否有什么可以帮助到克拉克。克拉克心里依旧难受，他沉默了一阵子。神父依然微笑地看着他。  
“神父啊，你对待死亡的态度是如何啊？”克拉克有些犹豫，但还是开了口。  
“噢先生，那你就要认真听我说长篇大论了。”神父像是早就知道他要问什么，表情友善亲和，“先生你看，我是一个基督徒，我相信生命伴随着死亡，死亡之后是生命，所以我并不恐惧，因为这并非结束，这其实是开始。”  
神父放下了烛台，“我们终究会死。但我们会在另一次的生命中相遇。”他微笑着挤了挤眼，“你看，我们相遇了，或许我们在很久以前，我们就相遇了。而现在，我们再次见面。”  
“或许是在阴雨连绵的午后，或许是在太阳高照的早晨，我们在人群中相见，然后我们会和颜悦色地开始交谈，我会谈谈我这些年经历过的事情，你会谈谈你的家人，你的喜好，你的爱。我们会彼此举杯，我们会分享各自的欢愉和痛苦，我们是我们又不是我们，我们的新欢旧悲是易逝的又是永恒的。我们有彼此的作用与位置，然后我们会分开，再下一次，我们会再见。”  
“听起来不错……”克拉克喃喃低语道。  
“我也觉得。因为世间所有的死亡，都是久别重逢啊。”  
克拉克在教堂里呆了很久。  
离开的时候，他向神父道谢。神父微微点了点头。  
“May we meet again,Mr.superman.”  
克拉克惊异，但最后只留下一个微笑。  
“May we meet again, father.”  
——“生命会终结，新生会开始。人间之后如何，重逢之时，手舞足蹈说给你听。”  
克拉克用披风把布鲁斯冰凉的身体包住。他轻轻地把他抱起，步履坚定地走向大门。此刻北极星点漫天，他跪在星空之下。  
布鲁斯表情柔和，像是入睡的婴儿。  
他再也不会受噩梦或者其他东西侵扰了。  
克拉克抚摸着布鲁斯的脸，眼眸里闪烁着温柔却坚定的冰蓝色泽。  
“We will meet again,Mr.Bruce Wayne.”  
他在他的额上印下一吻。  
星空作证。  
而只要再向东走一点……又是新的太阳。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.  
> Next one is an extra.


	15. 信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一封来自布鲁斯的信。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外1(Extra1)

1.  
布鲁斯·浪漫细胞爆表的花花公子兼情场高手·韦恩手提一只羽毛笔，面前一张信纸，表情凶狠的仿佛能吃了一只狼。  
我为什么要干这种愚蠢的事情我已经不是十八了好吗！  
韦恩大少爷……不，应该说是韦恩老爷在心里恶狠狠地鄙夷着自己。

2.  
这个世界发展迅速，什么信息都传播地很快，就算只是一段话，只要有爆点随时上热点搜索。布鲁西宝贝儿深谙各式招引眼球的办法，漂亮的皮相、天真的言语、有些放纵的行为都是他可以利用的素材。他大部分时候都装作享受闪光灯下的奉承与关注，毕竟大家都知道如果他不给出一些新花样，估计很多消费这形象的人都得吃亏。所以大家都只会吹捧着欢呼着，只要布鲁斯韦恩继续他那漂亮又无意义的行为，他们就能继续在世界上占得一席之地。  
布鲁斯只要给出他们想要的就可以了。  
不就是互相利用么，只是求个利益而已。  
他偶尔会思考“布鲁斯韦恩”是一个怎么样的存在。因为并不是什么时候都能利用蝙蝠侠的身份或者布鲁西的调情。他已经四十二了，也知道面对真正在乎的人时无论是蝙蝠侠的预防性保护或者是布鲁西宝贝的安抚都不是一个好的选择。当城市陷入沉睡，他穿着蝙蝠装飞檐走壁穿行在高楼或小巷之间时，有时会分析“布鲁斯韦恩”的言行。好比“我正常说话的时候是太过严肃还是需要有趣一些？”“面对孩子时我是否需要稍微放松一些？”“我该怎么样才能表示出我的关心？”“如何才不会显得过度苛求？”……诸如此类。  
而现在是，“我该如何面对卡拉艾尔？”

3.  
他不知道卡尔艾尔想要一个怎么样的回应。  
那一天晚上，他是一个披着布鲁斯韦恩皮的蝙蝠侠。他提出的拒绝是推算多次后无可奈何采用的结果。  
坟墓前的会面，他却是一个披着蝙蝠侠皮的布鲁斯韦恩，所以他没能提出拒绝，反而是心甘情愿伸出双臂去拥抱他。  
布鲁斯拒绝的时候，卡尔也拒绝了；而布鲁斯没有拒绝的时候，卡尔也没有挣脱。  
布鲁斯知道卡拉所知道的一切，包括他的感情；伊利斯事件发生后，卡尔也终于明白了布鲁斯的想法。  
按照正常的轨迹而言，他们理应成为不只是朋友的关系。  
但是卡尔艾尔会永生。

4.  
布鲁斯曾做过一个梦。  
他梦见自己与卡尔艾尔坦白，表情平静，言语收敛，眼神凌厉，倒是一副要凛然赴死的意味。卡尔就像小孩子一样开心地把布鲁斯抱住，眼神对视间是朝阳下海潮起伏；  
他梦见他与卡拉在布鲁斯父母墓前宣读誓言，交换戒指，午后阳光明媚，卡尔的微笑尝起来也像阳光；  
他梦见自己穿着普通，姿态低调地走进星球日报总部去找克拉拉肯特，克拉克看到他的到来时开心又笨拙地请布鲁斯坐下，然后克拉拉被露易丝调笑，但克拉克的眼神没有离开过布鲁斯一分一秒；  
他梦见自己也穿着“我爱斯默维尔”的T恤，在田野地外看着麦子被风吹动，满眼橙红的麦浪。卡尔给了他一杯热巧克力，然后小心翼翼地凑过来讨了个巧克力味道的吻；  
他梦见……  
他梦见他被小丑杀死。卡尔为了他杀了小丑，开始了拥有权力而绝对正义的道路。  
他醒来很疑惑：那是否是他的卡尔？他是否真的会走向如此道路？

5.  
因为卡尔的出现，他开始接受自己。  
不是蝙蝠侠，不是布鲁西，是布鲁斯韦恩。  
他不再觉得自己孤身一人。  
……虽然他还是很暴躁。

6.  
这一夜的哥谭异常沉默。他夜巡回来只是凌晨4点。还早。  
他没有坐在蝙蝠洞里，而是洗了个冷水澡，披着睡袍在书房里坐着。夜风吹起窗帘，飘起的丝绸帘角仿佛划出了某个侧脸。  
老方法反而会更有诚意。  
布鲁斯铺开了信纸，没想到仅仅只是写了一个名字，几乎烫伤他的手指。  
克拉克肯特？卡尔艾尔？  
还是“我的爱？”

7.  
他与一个称谓僵持了起码半个小时。  
布鲁斯觉得自己的表情一定很狰狞。他面对过那么多的危机，按理说小小的一封信不至于令他笨拙尴尬。只是感情本就是绚烂的银河，没有界限，什么都有可能。  
他于是原谅了自己看似愚蠢的举动，扔掉第一张纸，指尖颤抖着抽出第二张。  
若是当年普林斯顿的偶像般存在的高才生，或是亲昵友好的布鲁西，满纸芬芳温柔呓语并非难事。只是想着看信的对方，心里隐隐有些过度担心与不知所措。  
他深吸一口气，笃定又缓和，笔尖滑过纸张。  
“My dear friend”。他落笔。  
布鲁斯又顿了好久。明明一直在斟酌，脑海里却组织不起正经又显得有距离感的微妙语句。他直白不得，又怕太过别扭遭人误会。似乎任何一切都脱离了控制。  
他皱眉。  
那就脱离控制吧。  
他开始写。

8.  
“我猜你心中有些微歉意，又因我们的关系不明不好表达。其实大可不必。有些事情并不是一个人挑起便能造成混乱的。我反倒希望你能接受我的抱歉。  
“我曾说，我们之间的隔绝是时间。这是显而易见的，而我不会收回这句话，因为我需要你时刻谨记。凡人一生有限，而你与时间尽头共存，你有足够能力引导时间走向一个更加美好的未来。虽然语气听起来像是教训了，不过论年龄，我比你大6岁，其实也有资格教训你。望你记着。  
“你可能觉得你对我而言是一场麻烦，一个不可预知的变量。我的答案确实也是肯定的。你何止是麻烦，如果你误入歧途，哪怕用我的生命，我也要扭转局势。所以实际上，你算是我的敌人了……然而不是。  
“我一直觉得自己的过度控制是需要被容忍的，因为只有控制，一切才不会分崩离析地过度轻易，而变量只会摧毁一切。我不喜欢变量，这是事实，但即使我分析你，我挑战你，我测试你，我却从未厌恶你，哪怕你就是我生命中最大的变量。所以，即使你是一个麻烦，随后而来的一切变化也实是我自己招致而得的。  
“虽不想承认，但‘布鲁斯韦恩遇见克拉克肯特’对我而言实际上是一场幸运，一场好比子弹差点穿过心脏，虽孱弱却依旧能心怀感激那般的幸运。人类太脆弱，上天一场雷雨便可以轰炸死某些渺小的造物。我意欲抵抗着天意，就像濒死的人抛弃一切只求获得生机的那一般孤注一掷。你从未劝阻我，但我需要帮助的时候，无论我是否愿意，你都竭尽所能地帮助我。我为此其实很感激。  
“我已经四十二岁了。按道理而言我活到六七十倒也不是不可能。只是我放不下蝙蝠侠这个身份，我放不下这座城市，我甚至放不下对疼痛的渴望。某种意义上我带着一种笃定却又脆弱的信念走到了今天，而现在的我希望能够带着一种坚韧、美好却又能触摸到的东西走向明天。你让我成功地与一些更有希望的东西产生了联系，蝙蝠侠这个身份终于不完全代表了黑暗。偶尔我会有些生气与无可奈何，因为我会觉得蝙蝠侠不该失去黑暗的含义，但事情会变，我也不该局限自己。  
“我的拒绝是我最终分析不得无可奈何采用的方式，不算是假意拒绝。而我的拥抱却不是分析后所以的结果，所以你可看作是真心接受。我原本只想忍耐，让事情顺其自然走向终点，而你哪怕孑然一身，也都好过被什么所牵连，一不小心陷入了自我怀疑的囫囵。我从来都觉得感情是一样令人烦恼又头痛的存在，一旦牵涉了两人，做与不做都需一起承担。我看你从来都做好了觉悟，但这对我而言需要动用一生所有的勇气。谢谢你一直以来的等待。  
“我曾觉得你的怀抱应当去拥抱星辰大海而非血肉之躯，后来想明白才意识到你的眼里其实装着芸芸众生。你站在了既定与命数汇聚的那一处，哪一个方向，你都不会放弃自己的相信的一切。我的出现恐怕才是最大的打扰，而你的选择是带着我一同面对世间欢喜悲伤的止落停息，哪怕我从来都一意孤行，一手扼住命运的咽喉，一手握住自己的心脏。我于你其实才是最大的不幸。  
“我从来不善于表达自己。若是情落三字，稍显幼稚却也能表达我的心意。但我们之间从来不仅仅是一个词便能概括完全。我的这些话语未必能代表什么，但这一刻至少我心确有所思所想，写下也不会因此后悔。  
“希望这是你所期待的答案。”

9.  
他始终没有把信交到对的人手中。

10.  
迪克格雷森敲开了克拉拉肯特的家门。  
“嗨，迪克，很久不见了。”  
迪克点点头，却没有走进房屋的意思。他今年也是四十多了，成为了布鲁德海文警局的警监。相对而言要比过去稍微清闲一些；克拉克在获得普利策奖后没有继续当记者，正义联盟的主席也交给了神奇女侠来担当。他买下父母的旧房子，自己一个人种田收获，喝着暖茶看夕阳与星空。他会去探望布鲁斯的孩子们，也时不时去见见露易丝和厄尼斯特。他们的生活都很平稳安好。  
“克拉克，我今天来，其实是给你带了东西。”  
迪克递给她一个小盒子。  
“这是我重新整理遗物时在阿福的遗物里发现的。我先走了。”  
他朝克拉克点点头，没等他回应就转身离开了。  
克拉克等了一阵，心里有些让人焦躁的期待。等迪克的车子消失在远方后，他走出了房门，坐在了屋外的吊椅上。他把盒子放在腿上，小心翼翼地打开了盒子。  
里面躺着一封信。  
信封上平整圆滑的字母组成两个词。  
——To Kal。  
克拉拉眼前开始模糊。他没能忍住自己抽噎的声音。  
阳光正好。


	16. May We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个相见。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外2.(Extra2）

年轻英雄们的奕奕神采仿佛也能点亮了宇宙。  
偶尔克拉克还是会穿着自己的制服到瞭望塔拜访，美曰其名视察发展，实际上英雄们从来也不会因为他是联盟创始人而心生敬畏，相反的，活跃的心性和勇往直前的精气神更让克拉克这个六十多岁的中老年人感到年轻的可贵。  
中老年人……他仔细想想有点好笑，不过在地球上，称谓什么的入乡随俗吧还是。  
他曾觉得时间很残酷，因为它可以随心意分离与隔绝一段人生，再坚定再勇敢也是没有用的，苟延残喘祈求反倒有可能被吞噬得连碎片都不剩。所以克拉克很敬佩那些被时间伤害过却也能带着自尊凝视回深渊的人们，他们有多能忍受痛苦，就有多大能耐冷静地看着一切顺其自然而不去强求。只是若谈到克拉克身上……克拉克不是那种不会去强硬争取的人，只是现在的顺其自然，不如说是无能为力。不过即使是这个时候了，面对大部分时刻，他仍可以像新的英雄，有着勇气征服一切与争取所有。这倒是不与年龄相关联，不过他采取的方式可能会更温和地多。  
六十岁有六十岁的方法征服所想所念，他开玩笑似得跟露易丝这样说，后者眉目柔和。厄尼斯特端了茶来同他们一起谈天说地。  
“我倒没想到你会用‘征服’一词。”厄尼斯特声音低沉，似有些微妙。  
“我也只是说一说。”他听出厄尼斯特的惘然，却也不准备细细探讨。  
偶尔他会希望自己自我意识过剩，然后做出一些不大像他本性却不伤害大家的事情。好比说“征服”，他本可以继续做联盟的主席，就像布鲁斯所说，“带领世界走向一个更好的未来”，继续为世界发光发热，用这种“征服一切”的态度帮助世界开辟新的道路与希望，在世界蜕变之时与其同行，然后带着更为美好的期待回归人群。他可以为自己所提供的帮助与为自己的能力而感到自豪，或许在必要的时候，揪着反派的领子对他或她或它说，“离开我的世界！”  
不过，哈，才不是“我的”。  
从来都不是“我的”。  
后来他觉得时间任人定义，它可以铸造一切又可以摧毁一切，它出现又从未出现，它究竟是什么，不同人有不同答案。  
失去了太多，却也有机会再次得到。选择不同，偶尔也有殊途同归之时。  
好比克拉克现在睡去，却在另一处醒来。

“……的战损永远是联盟最高，我以为我的多次警告会让你有所醒悟，而你却把我的话当做了耳边风？”  
克拉克耳边飘来从远及近的窸窣声，而后变成人声喧闹，他口中有清苦咖啡味。  
“是的……啊……呃？”他听见对面人从鼻子里哼了一声，克拉克心里忽然有些疑惑，恍惚间一时不知该做出什么反应。  
“克拉克肯特？”对面人唤了一句，话语里带着些微不爽，隐隐似乎又有些担心。  
“克拉克？”这一句语气更重了一些。  
克拉克看清了周围。服务员微笑地端来了他的午餐，他低头看见自己面前的汉堡，说谢谢时下意识抬起来了头。  
布鲁斯韦恩坐在他的对面，湛蓝的眸子里似有些怒火。  
克拉克看着他，仿佛记不起了时间。那是他平日的模样，西装革履，头发向后梳直，眉眼英气，脾性稍微更要刺人些。他的脸庞要更年轻，鬓角亦未泛白，语气不见得友好，但足以让克拉克松了口气。他喝了一口咖啡装作一切都好，眼角扫了一眼报纸上的日期。  
是的，一切都很好。  
你本是我遥不可及的梦乡，心里难免有些惶然。  
“啊……我……抱歉，休息不大好，有些走神。”克拉克由着这事态发展，心里却提前放下了防备。他微笑着看着布鲁斯，表情友好，少了早些年的窘迫与尴尬。“这是我的问题，我下次会注意。”  
“你最好如此。”布鲁斯皱着的眉头舒展了一些，但看起来还是对这个回答不大满意。“我希望这个问题早点解决，我没心思跟你在联盟会议时吵一通。”  
克拉克看着他指关节在桌上咚咚敲了两下，算是话语终结的预示。但似乎又没有要离开的意思，他望向窗外，克拉克看见玻璃上映着的影子似乎带了些笑意。  
他停下来，用眼神细细描绘着眼前人的轮廓。掌心似乎有些发热。他们没有对视，就这样安静了好一会，克拉克听不见背景的喧闹。  
“我们或许可以出去走一走。”克拉克无意识地开了口，说完了心里突然有点庆幸自己没有截住话头。  
布鲁斯疑惑地看了他一眼。  
“有劳大少爷了。”克拉克又请求了一次。  
大少爷盯着克拉克，眯起了眼睛，“为什么不呢？”  
他们各自站起身，并肩而行，也顾不得两人的气场引来了多少注目，直直的向前走。冷风戳着克拉克的后颈，他把身上大衣拉紧了些。布鲁斯倒是看起来挺悠哉享受，脚步稳当又有些锋利的威胁，克拉克心觉有趣，也就只有他能把优雅和攻击性融合得如此美妙了。  
“所以，这位记者，你是想采访我什么？”眼中闪过狡黠，布鲁斯像只懒洋洋的狮子一般提出了挑衅。  
克拉克有些失神，他很久没有见到他如此真实又有生机的模样，突然间又有些手足无措，“我……倒是没什么想采访的。不如跟我谈谈哥谭？”  
布鲁斯颔首，勾起了嘴角，“我的身份足以让你知道我对哥谭的感觉。”  
“那是一回事。”克拉克也笑了，他很久没感觉到如此轻松与愉悦，脚底似乎安了翅膀能飞起来，他不准备掩饰自己的欣喜，“单纯想听你讲讲。不一定是哥谭。随意谈谈就行。”  
布鲁斯也是有着疑问，但又收回去自己思索，不过他也不准备晾着克拉克，沉默一阵应了句好。  
这个时刻是一个独立完整的时刻。  
他看着二十八岁的布鲁斯先从这家早餐店讲起，谈到一次短期的卧底经历，他隐去名目，只谈中途趣闻，“当时拒绝你的帮助是因为我快要查到所需要的信息了……哦不，我不能让他们知道我知道其中牵涉到多少人，你要是出现了他们就知道这批货与大都会有关了。”他耸耸肩，“不过想想头目克里斯拜恩看到蝙蝠侠与超人同时出现的样子……”  
“那好像是我们第一次同时出现。”克拉克在回忆里翻找着，捏出一副泛黄的景象，“虽然不是第一次合作了。”  
克拉克还记着那一回事件结束后布鲁斯可以说是理都不理他就想直接飞回蝙蝠洞，难为他还内心欢腾了一阵，以为能有机会同黑暗骑士喝杯晚茶……咳，交流感情？讨取经验是想的，从他第一次见到黑暗骑士就想了，不过多多交谈也是想的，若有人与你抱有同样想法，难免会忍不住靠近的心情。  
“我猜你当时想请我来一趟咖啡馆来着？”布鲁斯淡淡扫了一眼克拉克，一副“我早就知道你在想什么”的样子。“邀请错人了，不过这次当我补偿。我还有事情需要回蝙蝠洞处理，迪克见到你会很高兴的。”  
“好。我也很想念他。”  
布鲁斯又投来了一个疑惑的目光，但依然没有说什么。  
克拉克定了定神，装作什么都不知道。  
他们相对无言，各有各的心思。  
街边飘来食物香气与孩童笑声。克拉克斟酌了一阵，停住了脚步。  
“或许你也有事情要处理？”布鲁斯回身挑眉，“希望下次我们用这种方式见面的时候大家的状态比较……统一。”  
克拉克醒过神。  
“克拉克……我们并不属于同一日。”  
克拉克心跳加快。  
“布鲁斯……你知道你应该多注意身体的对吗？”克拉克又想了一阵，却只能从他的身体健康开始谈起。“我可不希望你老年受痛苦的困扰，那时我就没办法帮你了。”  
“倒也还好，只是七八年的光景罢了。”不知为何布鲁斯的话语中透着些许可惜。  
“七八年……那就怪不得你现在对我如此友好了。”克拉克微笑，示意他们可以继续走，“若是更早些，我们可是水火不容的状态。”  
“你很淡定，只是有些困惑，看来我们甚至不是同一个时间段来到这里。”  
“无论如何，我们都在这里相遇了。可惜我想不起这一幕了。”克拉克有些悲哀的笑着，身边人似乎只把这个笑容当做了遗憾。  
“迪克和阿福……还好吗？”布鲁斯把围巾又拉紧了些，“正联呢？”  
“孩子们都很好，各自做出一番事业。你的产业也有正统传承者。前一阵子我还见到了迪克，他已经是警监了。”他想起信与夕阳，忍不住轻笑出声。  
“警监？”布鲁斯看起来有些惊讶，神色却逐渐变得凝重。  
克拉克倒是有点惊奇，在他印象中年轻的布鲁斯韦恩不怎么有讶异哑然的时刻。“迪克很努力，其他的孩子……也很棒。”  
“‘其他的孩子’而非‘另一个孩子’……”布鲁斯接了口，隐隐有些想通了的好奇与自豪。“希望他们并不像我，我从来都不是一个好例子。”  
克拉克把好友的自贬当做了自嘲，“这倒不是。他们至少继承了你的坚韧与勇气。”  
布鲁斯嗤笑，“我想你说的是固执。”  
“是啊，没错。但他们确实也都成为了很好的人。就像你一样，无论你是否想要承认。”克拉克言语沉稳语气虔诚，他看着布鲁斯的侧脸，微微点头。  
布鲁斯一时无言。  
在他原本的世界线，克拉克不曾有过“再次与布鲁斯相见”的念头。他知道有很多事情靠魔法是有可能的，而且他若愿意，联盟的各位也一定会提供帮助，让他有机会再见见布鲁斯，不管是哪一个世界，哪一段历史，哪一个时刻。只是偶尔当他坐在吊椅上看麦浪，他会觉得，有些快乐与悲痛本是过去的就该留在过去，有些感触本是现在的就不必带回曾经。未来有未来的烦恼与命数，他只消踏着时间逐步前进即可，该有什么，他都将诚心接受。大抵上他对未来有过几次描绘，而他选择了一条可以融入世界却也可以闭眼缅怀爱的一条道路。  
路还很长。  
布鲁斯搓着手，看似有许多问题，但最后也只是问，“你的生活如何？”  
克拉克摇摇头。想说的东西很多，又不能都和盘托出。他期望过倾诉的机会，可惜不是这一次了。“我过得不错。正联后来壮大了，我也不必老是待着。大多数时候我都出现在灾后重建的地方。”  
“那你和露易丝……？”布鲁斯没有看他，语气有些微妙。  
他叹气，此刻突然才明白布鲁斯原来早有想法。“她与理查德过得很好。孩子名字叫厄尼斯特。”  
年轻的布鲁斯略微惘然，又不好出声，终于出来的太阳悄然在他脸庞上留下金色的痕迹。他抿嘴，“看来你是孤身一人了？”  
克拉克耸耸肩，“倒也不算。伴侣品行不错。我本该有所注意，只是感情这件事未必可以控制，我也由着去，于是就一发不可收拾了。”  
陪他走到了最后，阴阳相隔后才得知对方的想法，不知是祸是福，他也就全当做了幸运。  
“我本还想问问你更多的事情，只是知道太多对我而言会成为一个问题。”布鲁斯打量着克拉克的面孔，眼神不再锐利，“若你说一切都好，那就可以了。”  
克拉克看向那一汪浅蓝，心间涌起一阵怀念，他放任自己不收回视线，“我会一直保证一切安好。”  
布鲁斯也注视着他，眼中化开了一阵理解。他突然在这注视中明白了什么。  
“看来我是……离开的有点远。”他停步，有些呆滞，但随后眼神又鲜活明快了起来，“倒也不怕，有你照顾我也放心。”  
他低头浅笑着。  
远处广场的白鸽飞落，一群的聚集看起来也是挺欢乐。布鲁斯走快了几步，绕着鸽群边走到冰激凌车那块。布鲁斯对老板娘说了些什么，老板娘笑得很开心，她递给布鲁斯两个甜筒。布鲁斯转身，递了一个甜筒给克拉克，克拉克觉得好笑，“这又是做什么？不过谢谢。”  
“她的冰激凌很棒。”布鲁斯摊手。克拉克“哦”了一声，声调上扬。“大少爷又在动什么坏心思？”  
少见的活跃，倒也不错。反正其实也算是属于他的时刻，克拉克就当是经过了。  
令人愉悦的“拜访”。  
“小时候我父母会带我在广场逛。那一家冰激凌已经做了很久，当年是老板娘的父亲在做。没想到那么多年，味道也没有变过。有点怀念。”布鲁斯舔了一口，表情挺满足。  
“这倒让我想起我妈做的苹果派了。”克拉克侧头，也舔了一口，“噢，确实不错。”  
“童年的记忆。”  
“幸好我已经学会怎么做苹果派了。”克拉克装作一副“看吧我比你棒”的样子看向布鲁斯，却没想到布鲁斯正看着他，双目对视一刻仿佛相互融入。  
克拉克再一次心念一动。  
收不回了，他叹口气。  
布鲁斯转头，张了张嘴，迟疑地问了一句，“我死了多久？”  
“你问我吗？确定？一般而言，我可是没有什么时间观念的人。”只是，若是你，与你的一分一秒足够我拉长细细斟酌，那时，恐怕时间就不足以让我注意了。  
他微笑着把言语吞下。  
“那就不问了。”布鲁斯盯着冰激凌，又开始吃了起来。融化的冰激凌顺着他的指尖缓慢流到手腕，他却好像没有察觉。他看起来很恍惚，瞳上色彩甚至也显得有些模糊。  
“你……并非孤身一人。”克拉克见状，不很确定地开了口。  
沉默再次隔在他们中间。  
克拉克不准备成为那个主动打破的人。  
——让他想想吧。  
鸽子扑打着翅膀，又飞到了另一处，布鲁斯的眼睛也跟着他们移动，他在想很多事，中途露出微妙又疑惑的表情。克拉克静静等待着他，就像当年他做的那样，等待他，无论他会做什么。这种感觉也是久违了，原本他已经记不清等待布鲁斯的真切实感，但此时此刻这样的做法又让他感到真实无比，就像刀在心口划了一道。  
再浅淡的时刻到了某些时候也会压在心上。  
布鲁斯忽而站起身，“我该走了。”  
“走……”克拉克喃喃道，他明白布鲁斯的意思。  
“你也该回去了。”布鲁斯虽是这样说，却没有催促的意思。克拉克并不想走，但也明白不可能一直待在这个地方。他站起身，点点头。  
“该走了。”  
开始之时便是终止之时。  
再见，再也不见与再次相见。  
每时每刻燃烧的时间，是未来用于缅怀的花瓣。最后会有一条通往一座玫瑰园的小路，光线明亮，门板微虚，脚上是草刺擦过的血痕。踏入其中，一片花瓣足以搅起稍纵即逝的回忆。克拉克想象着那一个玫瑰园，他能感受到脚下泥土，灌木丛中有隐约的啾啁鸣啭。那些曾经的过往悬在空中，他甚至可以选择那些景象。光明的中心流泻的光流明亮，那是布鲁斯……  
寂然无声，光亮在旋转世界的静点上。那是布鲁斯。  
他是光明中心。  
克拉克沿着布鲁斯的脚步所经而行。他没有目的地，也只好暂且跟着布鲁斯。布鲁斯也由他，他们再一次相对无言。  
“我该回到蝙蝠洞……”布鲁斯先开了口。他盯着克拉克，眼中却没有迟疑，取而代之的是更为强烈的情感。  
去年的话属于去年的语言，明年的话等待另外的声音。此刻是此刻，闪光可握的此刻。  
他们伸手抚过对方的脸，一刻的触碰是灵的注入。布鲁斯首先吻上克拉克的唇。  
那个吻热切却没有侵略性。布鲁斯开始竟然也显得很笨拙。他吸吮克拉克的嘴唇，舌尖有点横冲直撞，克拉克温柔地引导他，他轻缓地描绘他嘴唇的线条，又深入细细柔和划过上颚，唇齿间泄出轻不可闻的喘息。布鲁斯略微一抖，又更贴近了克拉克。他的手按住了克拉克的后脑，亟不可待地再一次加深这个亲吻。  
他们都无法再等待。  
——若仅活着仅长叹，不是让这个火就是让那个火把生命耗光，那克拉克愿用火耗尽生命只求得再一次的同他相见。  
他们几近无法呼吸，唇齿分开又贴近，天地间风声呼啸成了砍去千险万阻的刀剑。  
这一刻只有他们两人。  
——没有你，时间止于荒凉。  
克拉克感到自己开始变轻。他停下握住布鲁斯的手，却看着自己的手逐渐变得透明。  
“是时候了。”克拉克陈述事实，却没有感到很遗憾。  
“是时候了。”布鲁斯接口，目光却是笃定的。  
他们懂彼此。还是跟原来一样。  
“Not an end, Bruce ,we’ll meet again.”克拉克笑着低语，却突然反应过来这句话为何那么熟悉。他的眼前突然模糊。  
“我们会再见的。”布鲁斯在他手背上印下一吻，眉目带笑。  
世界变得刺眼。  
——让我的呼喊来到你身边。  
克拉克表情平静地闭上双眼。

下一秒他在温暖的被窝里醒来。屋外正下着雨。  
知道一生的故事，是否仍会一往无前？若是布鲁斯的答案，他必定是会给予肯定的回答。而克拉克无法得知，他也没有勇气说自己一定会这样做，他只知道，如果是为了布鲁斯，一切都有可能。  
这一秒，下一秒，都是可能。  
如果布鲁斯最后会在他的回忆里消逝，克拉克或许不会因此颓废。在克拉克得到信之前，布鲁斯从未真正表露他的想法，但克拉克也从来不想影响他做出决定——他可以提出追求，他可以用各种方式同他磨合，他可以持续的欢喜雀跃争取每一次机会。而他没有。他早就知道，从他们相遇的那一刻开始，毫无疑问的，他心所在即布鲁斯所在。无论他们是否拒绝了，或许没有踏出新一步，之间联系也不会被磨灭。  
他会记得他曾爱过，而他从未后悔。  
永远是一种可能性，它可能存在又不一定存在，或许只存在在思索的世界里。过去未曾实现的和已经实现了的可能指向了终点，但也可能只是某种目的之一，即指向了现在。一切时间无法赎回。事已至此，也没有能力再能争得什么，不如带着已有的一切，走下去。  
一刻的心意相合，足够他接着走下去。  
克拉克掀开被子，从窗子飘了出去，迎着雨向天飞去。  
死亡不是终结，只是跳出了时间。  
“May we meet again...”  
他笑出声。  
“Mr.Bruce Wayne.”  
他深吸一口气，再次开口，这次雨声没有湮没他的声音。  
“May we meet again,my love.”


End file.
